Night Angels Omakes, Version 2
by BigKwell
Summary: About time I updated this series! Rated M for shoujo-ai-yuri content!
1. A Halloween Stroll

**Night Angels Omakes – A Halloween Stroll**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

**LONDON, PICCADILLY CIRCUS, ALL HALLOW'S EVE…**

All around the historic landmark of the city, there was an atmosphere of festivity. Citizens in all sorts of costumes milled about, either visiting their favorite haunts, or taking in a street show by one of the vagabond performers there. Yet with all the frivolity around them, it couldn't do anything to staunch Irene 'Rally' Vincent's sour mood. "I'm beginning to have an idea why Alucard doesn't like this holiday much!" she groused.

"Oh not again?" Moria Hedgley sighed, walking alongside Rally as well as Seras Victoria. All three women were not dressed in their usual Hellsing regalia, instead dressed in street clothes; Moria wearing jeans, a frilly blouse as well as a denim jacket, Seras with a black spaghetti-string top and shorts with spiked collar and spiked bracelets around her wrists and ankles, and Rally in her usual leather jacket, jeans and white turtleneck, sans Hellsing patches. "Rally, you've been complaing ever since we've left the mansion!"

"Yes, please try to enjoy yourself," the Draculina added.

"I'm trying, Master, but wherever I look tonight, I can't help but feel offended!" Rally indicated to the various people in costumes – some of them dressed like campy vampires from cheap 1930's melodramas. "When I was a kid, I used to enjoy seeing all this. But now that _**I'm**_ a vampire, everytime I see a bunch of cheap Dracula wannabees… all I want to do is to strangle whoever's wearing it!"

"Rally Vincent, you are being immature!" Moria scolded, walking in front of the dusky vampire. "I realize how you feel, but you have no right to dictate how these people choose to entertain themselves!" She then took a breath and added, "This is only once a year, so try to be more tolerant. After all, I find all this quite amusing."

Rally didn't say anything, instead pointing over Moria's shoulder. Curious, the young maid turned in the direction her friend/lover was indicating – and nearly choked on her words! Standing in a group were two men dressed as cheesy werewolves, ala Lon Chaney. It was all that the young woman/werewolf could do to keep her blood from boiling. "A-hem… well," Moria began, still feeling flustered, "there… of course… is no accounting for taste, but there's… er… no reason to kill anyone!" Seras couldn't help but to giggle at the sight.

"All the same," Rally added, looking around, "there's still business to take care of tonight. There was a few killings around this area the past week, all of them possibly FREAK-involved. It's pounds-to-doughnuts that creep will try to use the holiday for his hunts."

"Agreed," Seras said, nodding. "We have to keep our eyes open if we're to find him… or her."

"But where?" Moria added, looking around the area. "The streets are so crowded, there's no telling where the FREAK is."

All of a sudden, Rally's eyes widened, then she looked towards a side street. "Maybe we don't have to," she said.

"I take it you've found him," the maid said, noticing Rally's reaction.

Rally nodded in agreement. "From what I can tell, he's very hungry."

"Then we better make sure he goes away unappeased," Seras said, her face grim. "Moria, you still have your gun?"

"In my organizer," the maid said, patting the bag she had slung over her shoulder, where she had her Glock-22 stored.

"Good. Rally, you take up the point!" the Draculina said. "We'll follow behind!"

"Gotcha, Master!" The three soon took-off into the side street, avoiding as many of the revelers as they could.

**XXX**

"Oi c'mon!" the young lady, dressed like a zombie, moaned. "Y' said w' were goin' t' a party, but w've been doin' nothin' but walk around aimlessly!"

"Don't worry, I've said it would be a distance, so stop bitchin'!" a young man in a clown outfit complained. For the past five minutes, he had led the young woman in what appeared to be a random excursion around Piccadilly Circus but not settling upon a final location. Finally getting his bearings, he motioned her to one of the side streets, one that was deserted. "Okay, w're 'ere!"

Almost immedietly, the girl was disappointed. "Wot d' you mean w're here? This is just a blind alley, there's nobody 'ere! W'ere's th' party?"

"Oh it's 'ere, love… an' you're th' party!" Quickly, the girl turned around to discover her date was grinning at her with sharpened fangs! She tried to scream, only to have her mouth gagged by the FREAK's hand. "Jus' shut y'r gob an' it'll be over very quick, bitch!" With that, he quickly leaned over to bite her throat – only to have someone tap his shoulder. "Okay, y' better 'ave…" but his complaint was cut-off when his collar got grabbed and he got thrown across the alley. As soon as he recovered, though, he saw three women, all armed, coming after him. Rather than take his chances, he decided to take off deeper into the alleys.

"He's headed into the back streets!" Seras called-out, making pursuit with Moria following close behind her.

"You guys follow him!" Rally added, "I'll take care of the little problem he's left!" As soon as Seras and Moria departed, the dusky vampire then hoists the intended victim to her feet.

"_**OH GOD!"**_ the girl gasped, seeing Rally's glowing orange-red eyes. _**"PLEASE, I DON'T WANT T' DIE! DON'T KILL ME!"**_

"Calm down, willya?" Rally then stared intently into the girl's eyes, her own eyes glowing brighter. "Now here's what I want you to do… this has been an exhausting night. Why don't you go home and go to sleep?"

Abruptly, the girl quieted down, looking sleepily into Rally's eyes. "Come t' think of it," she said drowsily, "I _**am**_ feeling a bit shagged-out."

"That's right," Rally added soothingly. "You're going to go home, go to sleep, and when you wake up tomorrow, you're not going to remember anything that happened tonight. Understand?" The girl nodded. "Good. And if you do remember anything, it'll be nothing but a bad dream. Now why don't you take off?" Releasing her, the dusky vampire smiled with satisfaction as the girl slowly left the alley. "Okay, now for the hard part." Rally then took of in the direction her friends/lovers went.

**XXX**

The FREAK, in the meantime, found himself in a dead-end alley. Cornered, he turned to face his assailants, Moria already transformed into her human-wolf form. "Y' miserable bitches!" he snarled. "I was about t' 'ave m' lunch and y' spoiled it!"

"It was fortunate we _**did**_," Moria snarled back, her clawed hands raised in preparation for attack. "Loathsome sods like you deserve what you give out!" She then charged, slashing at the artificial vampire with reckless abandon. For the better part of thirty seconds, the two clashed, slashing and parrying in turn, until the FREAK found an opening and charged to Moria's side, avoiding her claws in the process… only to get stopped by shots from Seras' silenced pistol.

"Tough luck, you bastard!" the Draculina growled as she discharged her gun until the clip was empty. Taking advantage of the FREAK's staggering, Seras lunged forward, plunging her right arm into his chest, piercing his heart. The fake vampire gurgled for a bit before his body exploded into a bloody cloud, with the two women moving to avoid it.

"Hey, didn't you save any for me?" Rally called-out in a disappointed tone from behind, racing to meet the two.

"Sorry, love," Seras replied. "He was about to get away and had to act fast."

"I really should take better care not to let more of that FREAKs pass me the way he did," Moria added, reverting to her purely human form.

"Don't let it throw you too much," Rally chirped, embracing Moria from behind. "At least I took care of his potential victim. Hopefully, if she remembers anything from tonight, it'll just look as if it was a bad dream." The three then left the alley and rejoined the revelry on the main streets. "Well, at least we can tell Integra we got to that FREAK before he caused any more harm."

"Yes," Seras agreed. "We better let her know the problem's dealt with."

While Seras was making the call to the Hellsing mansion, Moria sided-up to Rally and said, "So, what will we do now, with the FREAK taken care of?"

Rally was about to answer when she felt a tapping from behind her. Turning around, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a short man, made up as a movie vampire, leer at her and asked, "'Ey baby… wanna neck?"

All too late, Seras realized what had happened. "N-now Rally, please calm down!" she called-out.

"Yes, this is no time to get upset!" Moria begged.

The man could only scratch his head, wondering why they would say such things. He didn't see Rally, who was turned around and had a furious look on her face, as well as her eyes glowing.

**XXX**

A few seconds later, Moria was trying to keep up with a thoroughly-incensed Rally. "I don't believe you!" she exclaimed. "How can you act like the way you did?"

"I wouldn't try to reason with her if I were you," Seras added, also trying to keep up. "If you ask me, that wanker had it coming!" Moria, however, was still complaing, all the while trying to match Rally's accelerated pace.

In the meantime, the man was recovering from having been shoved head-first into a trash receptacle. "Oi… wot 'appened?" he asked wearily… just before an overly-drunk man stumbled over and threw up in the can.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hopefully, this is the first of several short fictions which is not set in the usual plot lines of 'Night Angels'. Not exactly the best start, but hopefully I'll improve on future fics. I would welcome betas with any ideas.**

**If you have any ideas on what you would like for me to write about, drop me a line.**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	2. A Bonfire Night to Remember

**Night Angels Omakes – A Bonfire Night to Remember**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

Rolling with the fall, Irene 'Rally' Vincent quickly got back on her feet, facing her opponent. "Not bad," she said, smiling. "Maybe next time you should _**aim**_ first before attacking!"

In England, hunting FREAKs was easy stuff; not as strong, although nastier. However, when facing a true vampire, which Rally was doing at the time, was different – they don't tend to fight fair, especially when facing _**another**_ true vampire! "Well maybe next time y' should stand still an' wait f'r me t' 'it you… _**traitor!**_" he snarled, crouching for another attack.

"You know, it's you and that other vampire's fault that you've been preying on all those children! Then _**probably**_ you wouldn't have called attention to yourself, then you wouldn't be in the fix you're in right now!" Rally countered. Privately, though, she thought to herself, _**'This is just great! I just happened to be running a little errand for Walter, and I run into the creep that's been killing all those kids – and one who just happens to be a true vampire as well! This is just not my night!'**_

**PREVIOUSLY, A HALF-HOUR EARLIER…**

It was the night before November 5, the holiday celebrated throughout England as 'Guy Fawkes' Night', also known as 'Cracker Night', 'Fireworks Night', or 'Bonfire Night', when, 400 years before, a plot to kill King James I, as well as the rest of Parliament, was foiled when a stash of gunpowder was discovered by a detachment of Yeoman Warders from the Tower of London while doing a search of the basement of the chamber of the House of Lords. The holiday got its name from one of the principle figures in the caper, a Catholic named Guy Fawkes – possibly an agent of Section XIII, Iscariot Organization – and since then, by royal proclamation, the night the plot was foiled was celebrated by fireworks, burning effigies, as well as bonfires lit throughout the land. Also as a consequence of the events, Yeoman Warders now search the Lords Chamber's basement at Westminster Hall before each state opening of Parliament.

The preparations for the next night was no different at the Hellsing manor, where a contingent of the Wild Geese were busy piling large logs in a huge pile outside the mansion grounds. Inside, the kitchen was particularly busy. Moria Hedgley, who had friends in the Black Country, was putting the final touches on her interpretation of groaty pudding, a favored dish there. She planned to serve the dish, a mixture of beef, buckwheat groats, onions, leeks and beef broth, to the Geese, as well as candied apples she had made previously.

However, Walter C. Dolnez had a particularly annoyed look as he took out one of the containers that was sitting in the pantry and looked inside. "Humph… now this certainly will not do," he said to himself, finding the contents nearly empty. Finding a waste receptacle, he threw the container inside and exited, avoiding the bustle.

As he made his way in the great room, he happened to see Rally ascending from the lower levels. "Ah Miss Vincent," Walter began, "just the person I would like to see."

"Really?" Rally asked. "What for?"

"I have encountered a particularly annoying problem and I was wondering if you would be the one to solve it." Walter then centered himself before continuing. "With all the preparations going on here and since I am needed to supervise them all, I was wondering if you could drop over to Tesco and fetch me a good-sized bottle of black treacle."

"Black treacle?" Rally repeated, confused.

"Yes, I was getting ready to bake my recipe for parkin cake for tomorrow night and found we were out. I already have the flour, oats, butter and ginger, but had neglected to buy more of the treacle for tomorrow night. I suppose it was used in making black toffee for Halloween last week," Walter explained. He then got out his wallet and handed the dusky vampire at least £10 in bills. "Now this should cover the amount for at least 2 liters of black treacle. Feel free to keep any change for your trouble."

Rally was still confused. "Walter… what's black treacle?" she asked.

"It's a dark syrup, made from what's left over from processing raw sugar, and is used in most baked goods," Walter explained. All he got from Rally was a questioning look. "It is also called molasses," he added dryly.

"Ohhh!" Rally said, catching on. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I believe I _**did!**_" Walter answered, looking annoyed.

Rally blinked, seeing the old butler's mood. "H-hey take it easy, Walter," she said, holding up her hands defensively, "there's no need to go medieval all over me! I'll drop by Tesco, get your treacle and get back as soon as I can!" Her mood changed slightly as she added, "And besides, I wanted to see if I can get any clues about that vampire that killed and turned those kids… you know, the ones me, Moria and Master had to take down?"

"Oh yes, about that tragic bit of news," Walter said, "how are you coping with that?"

Rally was silent for a bit. "I'll recover," was all she said as she walked through the door.

**XXX**

Twenty minutes later, Rally found herself walking home, a plastic sack in her hands. "Hope this is Walter's favorite brand," she said to herself. "I still like to know what parkin cake is. I can ask him at least."

However, Rally couldn't help but to notice that she was being followed. _**'It's gotta be him!' **_she thought, not turning around. _**'Let's see if I can lure him in!'**_

She maintained her course back to the mansion, never letting-on that she noticed. Then she heard the sound of breaking limbs and spun-around to counter. Stopping in his tracks was a man, apparently in his early '20, with tattered clothing and a fierce look in his blood red eyes. "I've 'eard from me late master th't there was a company th't uses vampires to go 'unting other vampires, an' looks like I was right! Y' wouldn't 'appen t' be one o' th' 'Ellsing Organization's pet vampires, now willya?"

"I'm _**nobody's**_ pet, bucko!" Rally shot back. "No one owns me! I serve the Hellsing Organization out of obligation!" Her face then betrayed a smirk as she added, "You must be one of the vampires that have been killing children in these parts. I know Alucard had took care of one of them, and from what you've told me, you must be the one that got away!" She then gently set down her bag, crouched-down and motioned the vampire towards her. "So how about it – wanna tussle?"

And so for the next five minutes, the two vampires were at it, neither gaining ground. Hoping for an edge, Rally shifted to her more nightmarish form – her skin going to a light slate-gray, her normally short hair growing as long as her body, her fingernails growing long claws, and all the teeth in her mouth becoming sharpened. Screaming, she lunged forward, with the other vampire engaging her in a 'test of strength', both their hands tightly clasped. "Now I _**know**_ you're new at this!" Rally snarled. "You don't even know what you're really capable of if you're still in your normal form!"

"Well I can tell y' I'm more th'n a match f'r y', y' traitor bitch!" the other vampire spat back.

"_**OH YEAH!"**_And with that, Rally pulled backwards and began spinning the other vampire around, catching him off-guard. With herself as the center, she twirled the offender around faster and faster. When she was satisfied with the speed she gained, she released her opponent – who screamed when he found himself impaled through the heart on a bare tree limb.

Taking some time to recover, Rally reverted to her normal form, then turned to a clump of bushes covered in shadow and said, "You know you could've given me a hand, Alucard. Then maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time with him."

"Now why would I do that, Rally Vincent?" purred the No-Life King, who seemed to melt-out from the shadows. "You were doing so well, I thought that, if I helped, I would ruin your fun." He then stopped in front of Rally and added, "And besides, I figured that it would be therapeutic, ridding yourself of all that guild from earlier."

Rally sighed, her face with a sad smile. "I hate it when you're right, you know," she said. Turning back, she walked back to the impaled vampire, who was still writhing on the limb. "I had to let it out somehow."

Rally's opponent, still conscienous, just glared at her, then at Alucard. "Y' w're th' one th't killed me master, y' bloody bastard!" he growled. "So, are y' 'appy, 'Ellsing bootlicker? Y' must enjoy bein' th' tamed pet of th't stuck-up bitch Sir 'Ellsing!"

"_**SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU INSOLENT PUP!"**_ Alucard snared, producing the Jackal from his red trenchcoat and aiming it at the offending vampire. "You're currently in no position to be making insults!" Satisfied, he turned to Rally and said, "Do me a favor and get rid of this false giant! He's not worth my bullets!"

Rally nodded, reaching for her CZ-75 within the shadows of her jacket. Then she hesitated. "Wait a minute… I've got a better idea, Alucard!"

"Oh?" Alucard implored, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Oh I'll tell you… as soon as I make sure this asshole," pointing with her head to the vampire, "doesn't listen in… at least until I _**want him**_to hear!" Then concentrating hard, she telepathically made her suggestion to the No-Life King. The other vampire tried to listen-in with his mind, but Rally had established a locked message, for Alucard's mind only.

For a few minutes, the red-clad vampire did nothing. Then a big, evil smile came across his features. Then he laughed – a long, loud, terrifying laugh that caused the impaled vampire to cringe. _**"BRILLIANT, ABSOLUTLY BRILLIANT!"**_ Alucard crowed. _**"I LOVE THE WAY YOU THINK, RALLY VINCENT! YES, HE'LL MAKE A SPLENDID ADDITION TO THE MORROW'S EVENTS!"**_

"Uh… wot are y' talkin' about?" the other vampire asked uneasily.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Rally enigmatically said, producing a roll of duct tape from the shadows of her coat. "First, we have to make sure you don't pull that branch from your heart."

Alucard then walked over and picked-up the bag Rally had set down earlier. "At least Walter will get his groceries for tonight, albeit a few minutes late." He peered into the bag and added, "And his favorite brand, too."

"Why thank you," Rally replied as she began to bind the other vampire's hands.

**XXX**

To be sure, the arrival of Rally and Alucard caused quite a stir within the Hellsing mansion, the No-Life King holding Rally's purchases, and Rally with the rogue vampire slung across her shoulders. When the guard post reported what happened, many of the Wild Geese dropped what they're doing and took up positions at the sides of the two, all armed. However, Rally didn't seem that all alarmed. "Hi guys!" she cheerfully said. "Sorry I'm late!"

"To say the least!" Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, who had Walter, Moria and Seras Victoria at her side, replied, meeting the two. "Rally, just what exactly happened?" she demanded.

"I ran into the other vampire that killed those kids," Rally said. "Walter, Alucard has the treacle I bought."

"Yes, so I see," Walter said, still eyeing Rally and her burden.

"But Rally," Seras said, "why haven't you destroyed that vampire you're carrying?"

"Yes! Explain yourself!" Sir Integra said firmly, casting Rally a disapproving stare.

"Now don't be too hard on her, my master," Alucard said. "This parasite will be dealt with accordingly – but in the manner Rally Vincent suggested to me."

"Really?" Sir Integra replied, her eyebrow raised. "Care to enlighten me on this?"

Rally glanced over to the vampire she was carrying, then dropped him to the ground. The branch was still in his heart, but the ends had been broken off. Both his hands had been bound in duct tape, and the same substance was wrapped around his eyes. "I guess it's alright if he knows what he's going to be facing," she said, walking up to the Hellsing leader. She then related her plans for the prisoner to Sir Integra, who smiled approvingly.

The rogue vampire, on the other hand, had a look of object terror on his face.

**THE NEXT NIGHT…**

Aerial fireworks were going off around the parameter of the Hellsing mansion as the night's festivities gotten underway. All around the roaring bonfire, several of the Wild Geese were throwing foil-wrapped potatoes at its base as others feasted on the steaming pot that Moria was serving to them. Walter had finished his parkin cake and placed it on a table that was set on the mansion grounds.

Sir Integra had strolled next to her butler, taking in the festive atmosphere. "You know," she told Seras, who was walking besides her, "I had serious doubts that Rally's idea might not work – until Alucard had noticed a rather embarrassing omission to the night's events."

"Well Rally was mindful about tonight when she brought up the subject to Master," the Draculina offered. "Then _**you**_ made your suggestion, Moria dear, and it solved everything."

"And I must admit," Moria added, glancing across the grounds, "it _**is**_ rather stunning." The rogue vampire was a good distance away from the bonfire. His forearms were stiffened with a section of 2x4, his person now dressed in a facsimile of the garb of Father Alexander Anderson, right down to the cardboard bayonets taped to his hands. A length of chain was slung around both armpits and he was hung from a pole stuck into the ground and his body was drenched in paraffin oil. "With all the preparations for tonight, no one ever thought to put together an effigy to burn."

"_**Y' BLOODY BASTARDS!"**_the vampire yelled, his eyes still covered. _**"I HOPE ALL OF Y' GO T' 'ELL!"**_

"But then again," Sir Integra observed, "an effigy does not usually elicit retorts the way this one does." She then walked up to the vampire and said, "We could have thrown you in the bonfire, like Rally originally suggested, but I was afraid that our infirmary would be filled with men who wanted to have their stomachs pumped-out because your taint had contaminated their jacket potatoes! So yell all you want – it will be all for naught!"

Sir Integra then took a small torch and lit it from the bonfire. She then handed it to Rally, who for most of the night was staring at the vampire. "Rally," the Hellsing leader said, "I believe the honor of the highlight of this night should fall to you." She then leaned over and whispered, "Believe me, it will be extremely therapeutic if you do."

Rally didn't say anything, only taking the torch from Sir Integra. She then closed the distance between herself and the rogue vampire, whose struggles intensified. He could hear the crackling of the fire on the head as he spat, "Y' bitch! Y' rather side wit' the 'umans than yer own kind!"

"'My own kind'?" Rally countered bitterly. "Because of you and your master, I had to clean-up the mess you two had left – which was worse because they were children!" Her features softened, although her audience couldn't see it. "Do you know how hard it is to shoot kids, all because they had been turned to vampires against their will? I remembered the last one I killed… he was only 5 years old, and both his parents were killed before he was turned!" A single bloody tear streamed across her face as she added, "He asked me if I would take him to heaven where his mother and father was." Her voice cracked, "And I did it!"

"As if I bloody care!" the rogue vampire scoffed. "Y' bitch… an' th' rest of yer lot… y' all go to 'ell!"

Rally then touched the torch to the vampire's feet, and felt the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain as the flames consumed his body. "You first!" she whispered, a grim smile gracing her face.

**XXX**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	3. For the Love of Pie

**Night Angels Omakes – For the Love of Pie**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron – **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

"And just _**what **_is that remark supposed to mean, _**Rally**_?" Moria Hedgley growled angrily, staring bullets at Irene 'Rally' Vincent.

"_**ULP!"**_The dusky vampire realized that she had just crossed a line and soon regretted it. "N-now take it easy, Moira!" she tried to say, holding up her hands in defense. "It's… it's not as bad as you think it is!"

"_**IS IT, THEN!"**_Moria yelled sharply, eyes blazing.

Soon, Rally had to duck as the maid threw a heavy statuette at her head. Soon, an all-out assault began as Moria started to throw almost anything that was not weighted-down or nailed in place at Rally, who at that moment began to frantically dodge those objects!

"_**GET OUT!"**_Moria shrieked, hysterical beyond belief as she threw object–after-object. _**"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT… NOW!"**_

Rally was more than willing to comply with her lover's request, not even bothering to open the door as she ran through the wall. As soon as she in the corridor of the sub-basement level, Rally walked against the wall and slumped down to the floor. Moira, in the meantime, continued her tirade, throwing objects at no place in particular and yelling various obscenities as she did. From her place on the floor, Rally would wince whenever something broke or impacted, shaking her head in sympathy.

"Bad?" the voice of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing offered. Looking up, she saw the leader of the Hellsing Organization, along with Seras Victoria and Walter C. Dolnez, who were standing behind her, all with concerned looks on their faces.

"The worse I've seen from her!" Rally replied, still looking at the door. "I _**had**_ to make some stupid crack on how bloated she was from retaining water and then _**this**_explosion happened!" Drawing up her knees to her chest, she placed her head on them and added. "Believe me Integra, Master, Pre-Menstrual Syndrome is something I _**do not **_miss about being a human!"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Rally," Seras said, sympathetic. "I know you didn't mean to offend her. Poor Moria."

Sir Integra nodded and turned to the old butler. "Walter, go down to my medicine cabinet and fetch the Midol! Never mind about removing any tablets, just get the bottle!"

"Of course, Sir Integra. I will also contact our confectioner about obtaining a quantity of Belgian chocolates for her," the old butler said, bowing. Walter then added to Rally and Seras, "If you two would like to know, Alucard and Captain Bernadotte have kindly consented to take-up extra duties so that you ladies can… help to deal with this crisis Miss Hedgley is experiencing right now."

"Thanks, Walter," Rally sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I just hope her period starts soon! I can't deal with seeing Moria suffering the way she is right now!"

"So do I, Rally," the Draculina said, seating herself to Rally's left, while Sir Integra leaned next to the door. "Her hormones at this moment must be having a siege within her body!"

"I would imagine you were similar in your reaction, Rally," the Hellsing leader offered, "when you were experiencing similar symptoms as Moria."

Rally laughed humorlessly. "You could say that, Integra. But when it came to cravings afterwards during that time, it _**wasn't**_ with chocolate."

Seras looked at her curiously. "What was it then?" she asked.

The very thought of what she was about to say next brought a smile to Rally's face: "Key lime pie!"

"Really? I didn't think you can obtain key lime pie in Chicago," answered Seras, surprised.

"Not normally, Master," the dusky vampire continued. "However, there was this baker that was originally from Key West in Florida. He set-up his business down the street from my shop and began raking in bucks with his creations from that end of the country – which included key lime pie. So whenever I was going through my moods before my period, either May, Misty, Becky or Roy would pop-over there and buy one for me." A dreamy look came over her face, remembering the experience.

"You know Rally," Sir Integra said, breaking up the pause, "you can _**still**_ have key lime pie if you like."

"Really?" Rally was intrigued.

"Certainly. You and Seras have been keeping up your blood intake, so it would not be too much trouble if you can ask Walter to bake one for you." She then added, "Moria is an even better baker than him… but…" Sir Integra paused a bit as a new barrage of screaming, cursing, and throwing of objects came from Moria in the other room. "You understand my point, do you?"

"I understand, Integra," replied Rally, faintly smiling.

All of a sudden, however, the sound of breaking pottery caught the dusky vampire's attention, followed by an abrupt silence. "Oh crap!" Rally breathed, looking as if she saw what happened, "I think Moria just screwed-up _**big time!**_"

"Oh my god!" Moria's voiced whimpered from behind the door, then screamed, _**"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE!"**_The screams and vulgarities of a few seconds ago were now replaced by a loud, mournful wail, followed by heavy sobbing and crying.

A few seconds later, Walter returned with a bottle of pills in his hand. But before he could open the door, Sir Integra motioned the butler to hand her the bottle. And just as quick, she rapped on the door. "Who… who is it?" the maid sniffled.

"Moria, I have Midol for you!" Sir Integra replied loudly. The door briefly opened, an arm stretching from the opening. The Hellsing leader firmly placed the bottle into the waiting hand, which drew back inside and the door closing.

"Thank you… Sir Integra!" Moria blubbered. After a few seconds, the crying resumed.

Rally and Seras just stared at the door silently for a few seconds. "Poor Moria," the dusky vampire whispered.

"Rally… what just happened? Why did Moria suddenly flip-flopped?" the Draculina asked, mystified.

"I'll tell you as soon as we're out of Moria's earshot, Master," was all Rally said as she and Seras walked away from the door.

**THE KITCHEN, A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…**

"So _**that**_ is what happened," Walter said as he finished cleaning-up his baking station. "I must say, the whole episode is totally regrettable on Miss Hedgley's part. I wonder if she has forgiven herself for it?"

"I'm not certain about that part, Walter," Rally said as she and Seras sat near the table, units of blood in their hands. "Moria's mind is still a bit jumbled-up from the hormones raging within her, so it's hard to get a clear picture on what's she's feeling."

"But still," the Draculina added, "we should get ready when it happens." She then changed the subject, "By the way, Walter, I was surprised you were able to whip it up on such short notice."

"Well luckily most of the ingredients were at hand to begin with, so all I had to do is purchase the last part of it, Miss Victoria," Walter replied, smiling. "Hopefully, it will be close enough to the genuine article."

Rally just nodded, still silent. After a while, "Walter…I hate to say this… and I know this is bringing-up a painful subject again… but I was wondering how well you and Master knew Moria's grandfather, Peter Farguson?"

"Very well to begin with, Miss Vincent," Walter kindly replied. "Around the time of the first Gulf War, he was a highly-decorated member of the British Army before his service to Sir Integra. It was a damned shame his reputation was placed into question when Incognito attacked."

"You would've liked him if you met him, Rally," Seras added, smiling. "He was one of the few people who ever gave me a chance after I was turned besides Captain Garrett… although he _**did **_say in the beginning that I was a bit highly-strung." A sad look came over her face. "I wish I could've saved him that night."

All Rally could do was to look sadly at the two as for the next ten minutes Walter and Seras exchanged stories about the departed Fargason for her. Then all of a sudden, something had caught the dusky vampire's attention, as if a large bell had sounded. She then stood up, looking like she was listening. "Is there something wrong, Miss Vincent?" Walter asked, noticing.

"Yes, you seem a bit distracted, Rally," the Draculina offered.

Rally didn't answer immedietly, instead still looking as if she was listening. "It's started," she finally said.

Walter caught on. "Miss Hedgley's period?" he asked. Rally nodded in the affirmative. "Well, at least the recovery will begin soon enough. However, I suggest we wait for a few minutes before we approach her. My guess is that her hormone level is still high enough to cause an adverse reaction." He paused for a bit before adding, "And at the very least it will give time for it to cool down."

"Got it," Rally said, headed out of the kitchen. "I'll tell Integra, though. She might like to talk to her first."

"A good idea, Rally," Seras suggested.

**THE SUB-BASEMENT LEVEL, AN HOUR LATER…**

All Moria could do was to sit at the table and stare miserably at the object at the center of it – a tiny porcelain figurine that was in two pieces, the tears in her eyes continuing to stream-out as she did. The quarters she shared with Rally and Seras was a mess, various objects strewn all over the floor.

As for the maid/werewolf, she was only dressed in panties and a white, open-faced shirt, bra-less. There was a bit of a bulge in the panties, presumably for the adsorbent pads she was wearing, taking into account her menstrual cycle.

But soon, her face screwed-up into a look of pain as Moria curled-up in her chair, clutching her abdomen. "Damn it… _**ALL!**_" she groaned, feeling the pain subside. "These cramps are _**so**_bloody annoying! I wish this whole damned episode will come to pass soon!"

The knocking of the door caught her attention. Absently, Moria got-up from her chair and opened it – and was startled to see Sir Integra standing outside! "Oh dear god, please excuse me!" she sputtered, furiously blushing as she is struggling to close her shirt. "I'll let you in, Sir Integra, just wait until I find something more appropriate!"

"Do not worry yourself, Moria," the Hellsing leader said, a small brown box in her right hand. "We are both women here, so I will excuse your…" she blushed slightly, "state of immodesty that you are in for now."

"Oh thank you," the maid sighed, leading her employer inside. As soon as they were seated, though, Moria winced slightly. "But if you don't mind though, I… I would like to take this shirt off. My breasts are so sensitive right now, the slightest contact with the fabric against my nipples is uncomfortable."

"Well I can imagine you can come to some… accommodation on my behalf," Sir Integra offered, "so you have my permission."

"Oh thank you, Sir Integra." Moria then slipped-off the shirt, and did her best as she folded-up her arms in front of her exposed breasts – very large normally but huge because of her cycle. "It's just that… with all the water gain I'm experiencing right now, my breasts are so swollen and heavy, it feels like they're a couple of sacks of rocks in front of me. Even if I _**could**_ wear a bra, I'd have a bother of a time trying to get the thing cinched-up because of the swelling!"

Sir Integra just nodded silently while slightly blushing, taking note of _**not only**_ Moria's swollen breasts – but the rest of her body, which seemed to be showing the effects of water retention. She then saw the broken figurine on the table. "One of yours?" she offered, pointing to it.

Moria just sadly nodded. "It was given to me by Grandfather Peter on my fifth birthday," she groaned, then fell into a fit of sobbing. "One of the few thing I have to remember him by – _**only to have me chuck it against the wall in a hormonal fit!**_" She continued to cry for a couple of minutes more.

During Moria's crying fit, Sir Integra took the time to examine the broken statuette, often making notes on the original configuration. When she was satisfied with what she saw, she said, "Well from the looks of it, it seems that the damage to this object is minimal… even repairable. Listen, I will take this to Walter and see if he could mix some epoxy to mend it. Granted there will be a scar remaining, but I believe you will still have this to value Commander Farguson's memory."

"You… you will?" Moria observed hopefully. "Oh thank you, Sir Integra!" She then hugged Sir Integra furiously, which caused the Hellsing leader to blush greatly, feeling her employee's large breasts on her body. She then was able to settle down, adding, "I don't understand this, though. I've had pre-menstrual meltdowns before, but this was a first, even for me! How in the world was it so… violent this time?"

"Offhand, I have not much on why," Sir Integra said, but then added, "but if I were to speculate further, your past episodes must have happened _**before **_your abilities as a werewolf surfaced."

This revelation brought a horrified look to Moria's face. "No…" she gasped. "You don't think… I dread to think what would've happened if this occurred during a night of the Full Moon!"

"More than likely, the consequences would have been fatal for all concerned!" Sir Integra concluded. "Now I would not worry too much about the future. I will ask Walter about constructing a special room that you might wish to confine yourself in such a matter." She then looked around the room and added, "And you _**might**_ consider using such a room for… another such occurrence like tonight's. There can also be blunt rubber objects inside if you feel the urge to throw such things. Less likelihood of you accidentally breaking anything valuable."

"Uh… yes," Moria said, examining the room herself. "I've really made a right mess of this place, that's for certain. At least Rally's telly is intact," looking at the HDTV attached to the wall. But then, she started sobbing again, placing her head against the table, "Not to mention I attacked her to begin with! I _**do **_hope she can forgive me for my actions!" Sniffling, she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry about acting this way, Sir Integra. It seems my hormones are still a little off-kilter."

"Understandable," Sir Integra replied in a comforting tone. "You may take the rest of the week off to recover. And nevermind about returning the Midol; I feel you might need it. In the meantime," she added, handing the box to Moria, "I would like you to have this."

Curious, Moria decided to take a look at the gold printing on the box – which caused her eyes to widen. _**"GODIVA!"**_ she gasped, recognizing the brand on the chocolate box. "Sir Integra, I… I can't possibly accept this! It's way too expensive!"

"Think of it as a gift to an ailing friend," the Hellsing leader assured. "I always get myself a box whenever _**my**_ period is close. Never underestimate the therapeutic and spiritual qualities of theobromite and L-tryptophan, Moria." Picking-up the pieces of the broken statuette, she got up from the table, "Now if you will excuse me, I must be going. Please try to get some rest."

Still in a little bit of a shock from accepting the expensive chocolates, Moria looked at her employer. "Y-yes, and thank you, Sir Integra."

As she exited the room, the Hellsing leader took the time to compose herself, exhaling a sigh of relief. _**'My god, that was too close,' **_she thought to herself. _**'If Moria held that embrace for any longer, I might have done something we BOTH would later regret! Oh well, chalk it all up for self-control and British resolve.' **_Then as an afterthought, she added, _**'And none of your snide remarks about it or Moria's condition as well, am I clear about THAT, Alucard?'**_

Somewhere within the confines of the great mansion, a certain red-garbed vampire groaned his disappointment. _**'Yes, my master,' **_Alucard sourly replied.

**XXX**

Almost immedietly after Sir Integra had left, Moria had begun to straighten-out the room she nearly destroyed, picking-up odd items and placing them in their proper place. However, when she came to the stuffed panda Rally's friend May had given her, she couldn't help but to feel a stab of regret and remorse.

Clutching the toy to her naked breasts, tears once again flowed as Moria hugged the bear tightly. "Rally…" she whimpered, rocking back-and-fourth with the bear. "Oh my lovely… please forgive me." Still sad, she returned the bear to its place on the shelf and continued to clean-up.

However, before she could proceed further, another cramp – a _**big **_one – floored Moria, sending her to the edge of the coffin/bed. For the better part of thirty seconds, the girl fought the pain, at one time her emerald green eyes shifting to bluish-white, and the canine teeth in her mouth sharpening. Finally, it was gone, but it's damage already done. More out of frustration than anger, Moria pounded the mattress, screaming, _**"WHY – OH WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DO I HAVE TO WAGE WAR WITH MY OWN BODY EVERY… SINGLE… MONTH!" **_She then collapsed face-first into it, crying heavily.

"Moria… are… are you alright?"

Surprised, Moria's head shot-up as she looked behind her to find Rally and Seras standing behind her, a covered white plastic pie tray in the dusky vampire's hands, while the Draculina held a foam plate, plastic fork and cutting knife. "Yes dear," Seras said, following Rally's opening remark, "you seem to be in a bit of distress right now."

Gingerly, Moria accepted the hand of Rally after the dusky vampire set her load on the table. "Listen, Rally…" the maid began, only to have her beloved hold up her hand.

"Before you say anything, Moria, there's something I like you to hear first," Rally began, inviting Moria to sit down. "It's about something that happened before I was turned – when I was P.M.S.'d and P.O.'d."

She sighed, which meant Rally was about to begin. "There was this take-down of a bail-jumper I was participating with, May, Misty and Roy was there, the whole thing happened five days before my period started. Anyway, this jumper had to make this 'fat joke', all about how I was retaining water. Mind you, something like that I could normally take-it-or-leave-it. However, since I was suffering a bout of 'raging hormones' at the time, I lost it completely and went to cap the poor guy!

"What happened next I'm _**still**_ trying to forget; just as I was about to put a bullet in this guy's head, everyone tried to wrestle me to the ground and disarm me. They were able to do it in the end…" a look of regret came over Rally's face, "… but I ended-up decking Roy as a result!"

"Oh my goodness!" Seras gasped, horrified. She knew how Rally felt about Roy Coleman; he was like the brother she never had. "I hope you didn't get in too much trouble as a result of it!"

"Roy was understanding, Master," Rally continued. "He knew I was out-of-sorts because of the P.M.S. and didn't press charges. I _**did **_had to stay in the lock-up for about three days to calm down, though – and that's when the _**big **_misunderstanding happened!"

By now, another cramp had hit Moria, but it was minor compared to the last one. "Rally, what exactly happened?" she asked, recovering.

"My little fit scared the hell out of May and Misty – so much so that, while I was cooling my heels downtown, those two, Becky and Roy, managed to hide all the guns in my house!"

"And she has a _**lot**_of guns, from what I saw while I was in Chicago, Moria," Seras added.

Rally nodded. "Anyway," she continued, "after I got out of jail, I was so worn-out from the whole experience, I decided to head to the basement to work on some projects I had – and totally flipped-out when I saw the bare walls!" She took some time to compose herself before adding, "Roy was there, and he hauled me out to a room the guys had prepared beforehand. I spent the next two days in that room, screaming my head off and calling them all sorts of horrible names." Sighing, "Then my period hit, and as soon as my hormone levels settled-down to a reasonable level, I spent the next day in bed crying my eyes out, remembering every single… hateful word I uttered and begging them for forgiveness because of it!"

Moria just sat there, enraptured by the story of contrition that Rally had related. She was equally surprised when the dusky vampire turned to face her and said with a smile, "And you know what – they _**did!**_ After all, they knew it wasn't my fault anyway. It was exactly what Becky had said afterwards."

In what could be observed as a staged event, Rally pulled-out a pair of eyeglasses that Becky 'the Nose' Farrah would wear, placed it over her eyes, and in a startlingly-accurate imitation of the information expert's voice, said, "'Rally, you have nothing to be sorry about. You just reacted _**exactly**_ in the way _**all women**_ have reacted in such a situation. And don't forget – that was your _**hormones**_ talking back there – your brain knows better!'," then removed the glasses and hid them in the shadows in her coat.

For some strange reason, Moria had found herself giggling at this display. "Rally," she said, "your impersonation of Becky was spot-on – not to mention she _**did**_ relay an excellent piece of sage advice back there!"

"Indeed," Seras added. "I glad you've remembered it."

"Oh Becky _**made sure**_ I remembered it, Master," Rally replied, starting to snicker, "right about the time it was either Misty or May's turn for their periods, and we had to hide the knives or explosives!"

That caused all three girls to burst-out laughing. But for the longest time, it was Moria that was laughing the hardest, her naked breasts bouncing as she did. Finally wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, the maid finally said, "I guess you're right, Rally! I've been making a mountain out of a mole hill because of the whole thing!" But then her face got serious as she added, "But still, there was no excuse for what I did! I do hope you forgive me for it!"

"Apology officially accepted," Rally said, smiling. "Look, I know you're still feeling bad about the whole thing, so because of something I mentioned during your little tizzy, Walter was kind enough to bake a key lime pie for it."

"Key lime pie?" queried Moria.

"Yes," Seras added, placing the plate and fork in front of the maid and handing her the knife. "Rally made mention of this bake shop near the gun shop she had. Whenever she was suffering from 'the menstrual blues', her friends would scrap together some money and purchase a key lime pie for her."

"Even though Integra said we could," Rally added, "me and Master better avoid sampling the pie. You do remember the bread incident when I first came here, do you Moria?"

"Why yes," the maid said. Then looking at the still-covered pie, she exclaimed, "Now wait a minute – are you two expecting me to eat a whole pie in a single sitting?"

"No," Rally said, then thumbed at a compact refrigerator, added, "You can have one piece if you like, then cover the rest up for some snacks later."

A small tear rolled down Moria's cheek. "Both of you are just too kind," she said as she lifted the cover. "I hope I would feel worthy of this small gift you…" But then all of a sudden, an odd look came over her face. "Rally, Seras… I thought you said you two wouldn't have a sample of the pie."

"Yeah," Rally replied, mystified.

"That pie is _**yours,**_ after all," the Draculina added.

"Then… why in the world is a portion already taken from it?" Moria asked, pointed at the pie.

"_**WHAAAT!"**_Both Rally and Seras took look at the pie at the table. Sure enough, a large wedge of it was taken from the dessert.

"How is this possible?" Rally gasped, still incredulous. "Master, do you think Walter…"

"Walter would _**never**_do anything like that!" Seras countered.

"I know Alucard, nor Integra would do this!" Rally added, "But who would…" Then all of a sudden, Rally remembered a small, insignificant occurrence a while back…

**FLASHBACK, A HALF-HOUR AGO…**

Rally had left the kitchen with Seras and Walter, to get ready to deliver the pie to Moria. Along the way, the three happened to pass Pip Bernadotte, leader of the Wild Geese, who was walking _**towards **_it. "Rally, Mignonette," the Frenchman asked, curious, "where are you going?" No reply. Shrugging, Pip decided to try to look for a snack.

Upon entering the kitchen, Pip happened to notice the pie in its container. "Oh… pie!" he said, lifting the cover. "And key lime, too, eef ze aroma ees of any indication!" Finding a knife, the Frenchman lifted the cover. "Well, I hope Walter doesn't mind eef I take a… small slice from eet."

**END FLASHBACK**

"_**PIP!"**_Rally yelled angrily, her orange-red eyes glowing brightly, _**"THAT SWARMY SON-OF-A-BITCH!" **_Bolting out of her chair, the pissed vampire headed for the door.

"_**RALLY!"**_Seras called-out, concerned, _**"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO SOMETHING RASH!"**_

"Oh if you're worried that I'm going to _**kill**_ the little frog for dipping into Moria's pie," Rally sarcastically snarled, "I can tell you that all I'm going to do is give him a scare so bad, he's going to be shitting and pissing in the bed from the nightmares for a month!"

"Rally, don't you dare!" the Draculina called out as her childe stormed-out of the room.

"Seras," Moria called-out, peeking through the door, "if you happen to save Captain Bernadotte, tell him I don't mind sharing, but he should've asked first!" Satisfied she got the message out – as well as ignoring another cramp, Moria decided to help herself to a modest wedge of the key lime pie on the table.

"Mmmm… lovely," she remarked as she taken a taste. "Not discounting for Mr. Dolnez's baking skills," Moria added, raising an appraising finger, "I _**would've **_added at least a half-teaspoon of freshly-grated zest to the custard – to enhance the flavor of the limes."

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Let's face it, this **_**HAS **_**to be the longest short story I've written. I'm still working on my other projects, but oddly, it was in a dream I had a few days ago I came up with the story. Over the next few days, I've kept working and re-working the plot until I was satisfied with the results. Please R&R, I like to know how I treated Moria's experience with P.M.S..**

**As for future projects for 'Night Angels', however, I would like a little input on what I should do with Moria Hedgley. I'm happy about making her a werewolf and a regular in the series, but I've got a few ideas bouncing around in my head on how to expand on her character – which would include a plot device borrowed from another anime, 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Let me know what you think.**

**Until the next story… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	4. 1:New Beginings & Unfinished Business

**Night Angels Omakes – Pt. 1: New Beginnings and Unfinished Business **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – After about four chapters, I thought, since I have a lot of ideas on how to take the Night Angel's storyline – as well another idea I have – I decided to end the 'Omakes' series – at least for the time being, anyway – with this multi-part fiction, which is set sometime after the events of chapter 94 of the Hellsing manga. Plenty of spoiler material, btw, both of future OVA episodes and of my own ideas.**

**With that said – ON WITH THE FIC**

**XXX**

The acrid smell of smoke still lingered in the air as the surviving members of the Hellsing Organization – which included their leader, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – gathered to honor and bury their fallen comrades, which were killed in the defense of the mansion by Millennium. The service was held outside the mansion's grounds, on a patch of ground set aside as a cemetery to bury those members of the Wild Geese, as well as others killed during the conflict. Nearby, the wreckage of the Graf Zeppelin II was still seen, removal of the crashed airship being temporarily halted for the ceremony.

It had been a week since the last remnants of the Third Reich struck, attacking not only London – but as far as Washington D.C. and the outskirts of Rome. It was only a small force, one thousand strong that attacked the ancient city – but they were all FREAK soldiers, who drank the blood of those they attacked, which ballooned into thousands of mindless ghouls that caused even further damage.

And as if _**that**_ wasn't enough, Section XIII, Iscariot Organization, who was _**supposed**_ to aid Hellsing in repelling Millennium, compounded an already-bad situation _**further**_! Iscariot's leader Enrico Maxwell, newly-consecrated in the title of Archbishop, was intended to lead the five thousand soldiers of Iscariot's elite corp of paladin warriors in an effort to destroy the FREAK army and the Nazis. But Maxwell – insane and drunk with his new-found authority – instead sent them into a crusade to eradicate the citizens of London as heretics to the Roman Catholic Church!

It had taken only the intervention of Alucard – who was previously stranded in the North Atlantic Ocean by Millennium's agent, the FREAK Rip Van Winkle, and using the British aircraft carrier H.M.S. Eagle as a ghost ship for his return, to finally end the attack using his full power – with the blessing of Sir Integra. Unleashing his familiars – which were in the millions and included Millennium agents Rip and Tubalcain Alhambra – he set forth to eradicate _**both**_ the Nazis and Iscariot's army.

As for Maxwell, his own underling – the paladin Father Alexander Anderson – feeling that his leader and former student had forsaken God for his own ambitions – took it upon himself to kill Maxwell, then was 'killed' himself in a battle with Alucard when he used the Nail of Helena – an artifact found by Section III Mathew – on himself to try to kill the No-Life King, only to truly die afterwards. Afterward, Alucard then battled the secret traitor that was within Hellsing – a transformed Walter C. Dolnez, now a FREAK. From then on, the forces of Hellsing proceeded to end the mad Major's quest for never-ending war once and for all.

However, the damage was done. By the time the fires in London had died down to smoldering embers, over 2 million innocent lives had been snuffed-out in a conflict that was to be the brainchild of The Major. There was no territories to claim, no causes to fight for or people to enslave – this was a war simply for war's sake… war just for fun!

**XXX**

It had taken everything Irene 'Rally' Vincent had not to go into a berserker rage as she stood at attention as 'Amazing Grace' was played by a solitary bagpiper. Instead of her usual leather coat and denim jeans, she was dressed in a uniform that her master, Seras Victoria, formerly wore – a yellow miniskirt uniform with white thigh-high stockings and brown gloves as the dusky vampire saluted while the song was played. As soon as the command 'at ease' was sounded, she relaxed her stance to 'parade rest' and looked around. Sir Integra, her childhood friend, was as impressive as always, despite losing her left eye to The Major, where it was covered by a taped bandage. Several of the surviving Geese stood as well: Alfie Henderson, Rally's old acquaintance from Chicago, was there, his right arm in a sling as a result of the defense of the mansion from Zorin Blitz, as was the Australian Berttle, his head wrapped in a bandage.

But the most startling sight Rally had was of Seras herself, who was standing near Sir Integra. Her master wore a similar-designed uniform as she did – but the color was now blood-red, and from where her left arm was supposed to be was now a large mass of shifting shadows that seemed to writhe on their own accord. Seras' expression was also changed; it was more serious, almost grim, as well as a newly-found bearing of self-confidence – which seem to fit her role as Alucard's successor as ruler of the undead, his form rendered into nothingness by a trap of the Major's underling Schrödinger. Rally was still not sure she liked this new aspect of her master.

A small sob then caught the dusky vampire's attention. Glancing to her right, she noticed that Moria Hedgley, her friend and lover, dressed completely in black, was nearly inconsolable. Rally's rage then died down to sorrow, through the link she shared with the maid/werewolf. There were two markers near the coffins Moria was watching. They read 'Kenneth Hedgley' and 'Sir Reginald Townstead' – the last remnants of any family she had left! Not noticing her lover's attention to her, Moria just daubed the tears from under the black veil she was wearing with a tissue she had in her right hand.

The Anglican bishop concluded his rites and stood aside, allowing Sir Integra to step forward. "I am not certain there can be words that can express how I feel right now," she began sullenly. "This country has seen a great tragedy." She glanced over at Moria, still tearful, "with some of us losing people that were very dear to us. I realize that some of us have doubts we can ever recover fully."

However, the Hellsing leader then straightened herself out and added, "But regardless, for those of us left behind, all we can do is to learn from the past week's events, as well as remember those who have fallen. Knowing this, for our absent comrades _**and**_ family… we _**must not **_let their sacrifices be in vain! For if we did, then that just means that our enemies have truly won!" Moria took note at these words and nodded. "And _**I**_, for one, will not allow myself to forget that! Dismissed!"

Alfie then barked-out several commands to the surviving Geese as they began to settle-in the coffins, which were lined-out parallel to the graves dug for them. However, Seras had held-out her right hand when they approached one coffin – one marked 'Pip Bernadotte'. Kneeling down, the No-Life Queen placed her remaining hand on the lid of the coffin and said, "If you don't mind, Pip… I'd like to do this personally." After getting up, the shadowy tendrils of her left arm then wrapped themselves around the coffin, then settled it gently into the grave. Nodding to the others, she then walked away, leaving the Geese to shovel soil into the opening.

As the remainder of the funeral party left, Rally happened to be passed by Moria, the young woman still in tears. "Moria?" the dusky vampire asked gently.

Moria turned around. "Y-yes, Rally?"

"If you need it… I'll keep my distance for a while." Rally then walked-up and hugged Moria, "But know this, I'll be always by your side if you want it!"

Moria smiled, who hugged her lover in kind. "Thank you, my lovely," she sobbed, daubing her eyes again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go inside to compose myself." Releasing herself, she made her way back to the mansion.

That part satisfied, Rally turned her attention to Sir Integra, who was still looking at the graves with a stoic, but sorrowful look on her face. "How's the eye, Integra?" she asked as she accompanied her friend as they both turned and retreated inside the mansion.

The Hellsing leader turned her attention to her friend. "Gone, I am afraid, Rally," she replied. "However, God has saw fit to give me a spare."

Rally nodded, then glanced over to Seras. "To tell you the truth, Integra," she began, "I'm not sure I'll get used this new aspect in Master. With all those shadows she has in place of her left arm, she's almost _**twice**_ as creepy as Alucard was." But she smiled anyway, "She _**does**_ have more confidence in herself, though. I guess that makes up for that… in a way."

Sir Integra nodded, then took note of Rally's manner-of-dress and said, "I suppose you will be headed back to your room and change into your usual clothes."

A little surprised, Rally examined herself, then looked to her dusky friend and added, "If you don't mind, Integra… I think I'll be making this a _**permanent**_ thing. After all, I think I look good in this uniform." Then her expression got serious, "And besides, you need at least a few people that are showing an official look to this place."

"How will you access your weapons Rally, if you decide to wear that uniform?" Sir Integra asked.

Rally didn't say anything, just smiling. Instead, she held-out her hand and materialized an irregular, circular patch of shadow out of thin air. She then reached into it and produced Purgatory, her modified shotgun. "I recently learned this little trick on my own," Rally then said to a surprised Sir Integra. "With it, I'm able to more efficiently walk through shadows than before. It's also handy for storage. And don't worry, I'll see if I can talk to Master about my concerns."

"I appreciate your candor in the matter," Sir Integra noted, smiling. "Now if you will excuse me, I must be returning to my office… or rather, what is left of it. I need to see to the final paperwork on the departure of the surviving members of Iscariot. In the meantime, I want you to meet Dr. Trevelyan at the airport in supervising that matter."

"Gotcha," Rally said. "It's a good thing Moria's not going to accompany me. I'm afraid if she even _**glances**_ at an Iscariot agent, she'll go postal!"

"Considering that Iscariot was responsible for her father's death, _**that **_is understandable," Sir Integra sadly replied as she gone up the stairs of the wrecked mansion.

After watching her friend depart, Rally decided to make her way to the courtyard outside. Her Cobra, showing a bit of damage from the attack, was waiting for her. "I guess it'll be some time before I can get you fixed-up," she sighed as she ran her hand across the scratched finish, as well as looking at the cracked windshield. "Berttle's still has to recover from that Nazi bitch's attack before he can get to it."

"I agree, Rally." Startled, the dusky vampire turned around to find Seras standing behind her. "You wouldn't mind if I accompany you?"

"Uh… no, Master," replied Rally, inviting the No-Life Queen to the passenger side.

As Rally made sure her safety belt – unnecessary but to assure legality – Seras glanced over to her childe and heir. "I make you uncomfortable, do I Rally?" she finally said.

"To a point, Master," Rally replied. Then looking up, she added, "This is something new for me. I mean, sure we stood beside each other when Alucard cleaned-out Iscariot's and Millenium's armies, but that was before! For one thing, it's that arm of yours," she pointed to the shadows that were in place of Seras' left arm. "Why is it that it didn't regenerate into a normal arm?"

"Part of it's my fault," came Seras' unblinking reply. "For the most part, I was a little envious of _**you**_, Rally – you were progressing far greater as a vampire than I was, while I was stuck at almost the same level as I started from. And I found out the reason why."

Now Rally was curious. "Why's that, Master?" she asked.

"Because you had accepted the fact from your rising that you were no longer human – and never was going to be one again," the No-Life Queen replied. "You were more willing to try-out your abilities and drink warm blood than I was. I _**did **_drink your blood when I turned you, that is true. But at the time, I still had this mindset that part of me was _**still**_ human… and _**that **_held me back!"

Rally took this in, nodding. Having her suspicions what her master was going to say next, she asked, "What changed your mind?"

A sad look came over Seras' face. "It was after Zorin sliced-off my arm, as well as blinding and crippling me. Pip was already gravely wounded himself, but he took it upon himself to try to get me to safety – and made himself a target for Zorin's guns when she fatally shot him, as well as belittling him. I wanted him to abandon me, get himself to safety, but he wouldn't hear of it." Briefly, though, she smiled and added, "That was when he stole that kiss from me! After he asked me to drink his blood and died, I blamed myself for his death, thinking 'if I was a _**true**_vampire, then I might have been able to save him'. It was then I realized I was _**still**_ thinking of myself as human – and _**that **_was what killed him! When I realized that, I took Pip's blood – and became who I am now!" She indicated to the shadows, "I lost my arm before that, so I don't think it'll regenerate as normal… but if you like…" She then concentrated briefly, then the shadows formed themselves as an arm, although still black. "It's not like I'll be missing that arm, after all," she added, flexing the dark fingers.

"Thanks, Master," Rally said, wiping a small bloody tear from her eye. "Like I said before, I've always been proud of you… and will be at your side as always!" Starting the car, she added, "Now I suggest we get to the airport. Dr. Trevelyan will be waiting for us." Seras nodded in agreement as Rally set the Cobra in motion, carefully avoiding the wreckage of the zeppelin still on the grounds.

**XXX**

Taking off her black veil, Moria sighed as she watched the Cobra leave the grounds out a window. Steeling herself, she then proceeded to the stairs to the sub-basement level – and immedietly felt dizzy, and would've fallen down the stairs if Sir Integra hadn't caught her. "Moria, are you alright?" she asked, noting how pale the maid/werewolf was. She also noticed two sets of fresh bite wounds on her neck. "You've been giving Rally and Seras your blood, haven't you?"

Moria nodded. "The FREAKs that attacked the mansion had stolen all the blood reserves we had, so I have been giving Rally and Seras some my blood to nourish them. Granted, it's a lot more than I normally do for them, but they don't have the heart to raid some blood bank in the city, mostly because the remaining populace there may need it."

"That is noble of them but highly unacceptable, in regards to your health," Sir Integra said, guiding Moria to a day bed in the hallway. "The landline phones have been restored, so I will make inquiries into the blood banks and hospitals to see if they can send us some of their unusable stock."

"Very kind, Sir Integra – but I have a bad feeling that's gone as well," Moria replied, laying down.

"All the same," the Hellsing leader continued, "I want you to get some rest and I will have Walter get you…" Then all of a sudden, a look of realization, followed by one of pain, came across Sir Integra's features, remembering the betrayal of her butler – as well as his redemption before his death.

"You're… you're still not used to having Mr. Dolnez gone, are you, ma'am?" Moria asked, curious.

Sir Integra took some time to compose herself, discreetly wiping away the tear from her surviving eye, before saying, "Yes. I guess it will have to fall upon myself to get you that pitcher of water, to replace your fluid volume. In the meantime, rest here."

Moria nodded. "I shall, Sir Integra," she replied, settling herself down on the day bed.

Sir Integra then got herself up and made her way to the kitchen. Thankfully, it was still in working order, and water service had been recently restored, as well as the electricity. Finding a reasonably-clean pitcher and glass, Sir Integra filled it first with ice cubes, then clean water. _**'It looks like I have to find a replacement for Walter,' **_she thought to herself ruefully. As she placed the pitcher and glass on a cart, she added, _**'And I do believe I know where I can find it. But first, I must wait until Rally and Seras return from Heathrow with their duties.'**_

**XXX**

**LONDON HEATHROW AIRPORT, AT THE SAME TIME…**

An assortment of construction cranes had already been placed as work began restoring the terminal after the attack. But the main point of interest was at a hidden corner of the airport, where a group of security guards were keeping an eye on one individual – Heinkel Wolfe.

A sullen look was on the Iscariot agent's eyes, her mouth bandaged as a result of the facial wound the Captain had given her during the battle, after her friend and partner Yumie was killed by Walter. The cause of that look was a hearse that was driving up to a plane on the tarmac. Exiting first, Dr. Trevelyan, Sir Integra's personal physician, supervised the offloading of an oaken coffin, which was placed on a carrier and wheeled to the plane.

The Cobra showed-up soon afterward, and Rally motioned to the doctor as soon as she exited. Complying, Dr. Trevelyan walked over to the trunk, which the dusky vampire opened. "I think it would be better if you handled this," Rally said, noticing how Heinkel had locked her gaze upon them. "Considering what had happened, I don't think she'll appreciate a vampire holding this." She pointed to the object inside – Yumie's katana. Rally then changed the subject, "So how was it, Doctor?"

Dr. Trevelyan shook his head as he picked-up the sword. "Damned Frankenstein job it was, piecing back together that poor girl after Walter sliced her apart with his wires," he said. "Still, I was able to get her back to a state were she can be presentable in an open-casket funeral."

Rally nodded. "All the same, stay close to Master while doing this," she said, still noticing Heinkel's iron stare. The doctor nodded in agreement, then walked besides Seras as they made their way to the Iscariot agent.

For the better part of thirty seconds, the tension on the tarmac was plausible, but controlled. Heinkel then locked her gaze at Seras, who seemed unphased by it. Instead, the No-Life Queen had a bemused look on her face. One could say, she looked almost… smug.

"Agent Heinkel," Dr. Trevelyan said, catching Heinkel's attention, "it is Sir Integra's intention that your partner should be buried in her home country with her weapon. Therefore, she had what's left of her human agents locate her sword for such a purpose. None of the vampires handled the weapon." He then respectfully presented Heinkel with the sheathed katana. Heinkel hesitated briefly before taking the sword from Dr. Trevelyan, afterwhich she crossed over to the coffin and opened the lid. When she did, it became evident about her surprise.

Yumie's reconstructed body was lying peacefully, dressed in the nun's habit she was often seen in. Other than the stitching around the right little finger, there was little evidence that she had been cut to pieces, looking as if she were asleep. Ever so tenderly, Heinkel took the sword and placed it around Yumie's hands, much like a medieval crusader of ages long gone. "Your vork… is satisfactory, Herr Doctor," Heinkel finally said as she closed the lid, her words distorted from her facial injuries.

"My thanks, Agent Heinkel," Dr. Trevelyan said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be tending to business elsewhere." Ever so slowly, he left Heinkel, who had resumed her icy stare at Seras, and returned to Rally's side.

"Well, that was better than I expected," Rally sighed as the doctor returned to her side, "but I better stay here, just in case she and Master get into a fight."

"Indeed. I'm heading to the mansion to check-up on Sir Integra," replied Dr. Trevelyan, a little uncomfortable from the experience. "If everything here goes well, I'll be seeing you there."

"Yeah, go ahead, Doctor," Rally answered, still bracing for a battle. Dr. Trevelyan then hurried-off to his waiting car.

For the next two minutes, Heinkel and Seras continued their staring match, neither giving ground. Then using her enhanced senses to scan their surroundings, the young vampire said with a smile, "I suggest you get yourself onboard that plane back to Rome, Iscariot dog. Your welcome here has more than worn itself out and I would dread to think how Sir Integra would react if you're still here… with your feet still polluting Protestant soil!"

To Heinkel, those words stung greatly – but knowing she was not in a position to answer the challenge, she nodded. "There vill be a reckoning vne day, Nosferatu," she finally said, menace in her voice, "make no mistake about it!" She then spun around to the waiting jet, which the workers had loaded Yumie's coffin onboard.

"I'm looking forward to it… Catholic!" Seras replied in a low, dangerous tone, not taking her eyes off Heinkel as the Iscariot agent boarded. She remained where she was as Rally joined her, the two watching the jet taxi away, then taking off, maintaining sight of it as it disappeared from human view.

After they were reasonably sure that the jet wasn't going to turn around, Rally glanced over to Seras and whispered, "Master… I've got a bad feeling we're going to see more of her in the future."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if she _**did**_ return, Rally," Seras replied. Then a wicked look came over her face as she added, "In fact… I'm looking forward to it!" Then she heard a giggle from her childe. "What's so funny?" she asked in a mock-annoyed voice.

"Sorry, but I can't help but notice you're acting more and more like Alucard," the dusky vampire said. "He would've been proud seeing you the way you are now, Master."

"You're talking as if Master was gone for good!" Seras said, surprised. "He's promised me that he would return one day, Rally – make no mistake about it!"

Rally smiled. "Somehow, I've got the feeling you're right, Master," she said. Seras smiled in turn.

'_**Seras?' **_It was Sir Integra, telepathically contacted the No-Life Queen.

Seras turned her attention to the call of her master's master. _**'Yes, Sir Integra?'**_

'_**As soon as you are able to, have you and your apprentice meet me at my office,' **_Sir Integra replied. _**'Moria has informed me of you and Rally's current situation and I may have a solution for the both of you.'**_

'_**Understood! We'll be there shortly!' **_As soon as she broke contact with Sir Integra, Seras turned to Rally – who looked as if she was distracted. "Rally, is anything wrong?" she asked.

Quickly, Rally was able to bring her attention back to her master. "It was Moria," she replied. "She said that she was going to be with us in a meeting with Sir Integra, why she doesn't know." She then noticed Seras' face. "Integra told you the same?"

"That she did," Seras answered. "I suggest we don't keep her waiting, Rally." She then made her way to the Cobra's passenger side. Rally didn't object, taking her place in the driver's seat.

**SIR INTEGRA'S OFFICE, MINUTES LATER…**

Dr. Trevelyan had just finished examining Sir Integra's wounds, the discarded bandage in a waste basket. For the most part, there was still a bit of damage in the office but was still serviceable. "Well, that seems to have healed-up nicely, Sir Integra," the physician finally said, "although I still wish you would allow me to fashion you a prosthetic to replace the eye."

"Your opinion is greatly appreciated, Doctor, but there are always problems trying to find a perfect match on the colour. Besides, there are others in the city more deserving of such devices," Sir Integra answered as she affixed a black eye patch over what was her left eye. "Besides, I am not as vain as I appear."

"If you say so, Sir Integra," Dr. Trevelyan said as he packed his instruments in a black bag. "Now I've got to get back to the refugee camp and tend to the survivors. Now remember, keep-up your antibiotic prescription until empty – and no alcohol while doing it."

"I will do just that, Doctor," Sir Integra replied, readjusting her eyeglasses. Dr. Trevelyan then said his goodbyes and made his way out of the office, pausing briefly as Rally, Seras and Moria entered. He then gave a few pleasant greetings, then made his way out.

As soon as the doctor had left, Seras began with, "What is your wish, Master of my Master?"

"Yeah? What's up that you had to call me and Master here?" Rally added.

"Not to mention why _**I'm**_ here," Moria put-in.

"All in good time, ladies," Sir Integra said, indicating the three to sit down. "Now Seras, before I get to why you and Rally are here, there is some unfinished business that needs taking care of." She then turned her attention to Moria. "As you realize, because of the crisis we have faced, we are currently short-staffed, many of the household staff either killed or injured. You, Moria, are the one senior member still left alive."

"I would gather you want me to help replenish our staff, Sir Integra," Moria replied. "You can count on me to fill-out the replacements."

"Oh I am certain you can accomplish that task, Moria," the Hellsing leader added, "for there is one vacancy I plan the fill right now – namely Walter's position – and I want _**you **_to fill it!"

There was dead silence in the office as Moria blinked her surprise. "Say again, Sir Integra?" she asked.

Sir Integra smiled as she said, "You heard me right, Moria. I want you to take-over for Walter as the head of the household, as well as _**my**_ butler."

Moria continued to stare at Sir Integra. "Are… are you certain?"

"I see no reason that a woman cannot be as an effective butler as a man, Moria," Sir Integra continued, smiling. "And if you like, you can continue to work nights."

"Now… that's something to consider," Moria said, still a little doubtful. "I mean, it's quite an advancement, but I'm not really certain…"

"I say go for it, Moria!" Rally said, smiling.

"Quite right!" Seras added, also smiling. "You're perfect for the job!"

"Now you two," Moria pleaded, "don't rush me! There's a lot to consider here!"

Sensing that the vampires were giving Moria a little too much pressure to accept, Sir Integra interrupted the proceedings with, "You don't have to reply immedietly, Moria. You can take as much time as you like to consider. In the meantime," she then pulled-out a manila envelope from the desk, "the surviving membership of the London Police Authority has presented us with a problem that needs to be solved, which could _**also**_ help address a problem that you two," she pointed to Rally and Seras, "have – namely how to feed you without making Moria ill as a result."

Their interests piqued, Rally and Seras listened further. "Some time after the attack by Millennium ended, several juvenile gangs within the city had banded together into two 'supergangs', and are now spreading chaos during the nighttime hours," Sir Integra began. "The trouble started as random instances of looting and pillaging of shops and houses, but now it has spread to attacks upon the refugee camps dotting London. We have reports of arson, gang rape, and murder of the surviving citizens after nightfall, so much so that those trying to rebuild the city are refusing to enter."

"Sound to me like these jokers think they're post-apocalyptic warriors out of 'Mad Max'," Rally remarked.

"Indeed," Sir Integra added. "They believe that, since much of the police is dead, that the rule of law no longer exists… and they can cause as much chaos as they please! Well then, since they believe it so… then we will treat them as such!" She then eyed Rally and Seras steely as she said, "These hooligans have committed acts so barbaric, then they shall not be tried by human law! Your orders concerning them is… to annihilate them! Kill every last one of them as punishment for their crimes!"

"Sir Integra," Seras put-in, a hunter's gleam in her eyes, "are you saying that me and Rally… are to hunt them down?"

"I am saying that _**exactly**_, Seras," the Hellsing leader answered. "Not only are you two to hunt them down… you are to consider them as your lawful prey, their blood… your nourishment!" Both Seras and Rally grinned at this.

"Sir Integra… if I may." Everyone turned in the direction of that voice. Moria was standing, an odd look of determination on her face.

"Yes Moria? What is it?" Sir Integra asked, curious.

Composing herself, Moria squared-up her shoulders as she said, "I've been giving your offer to be your butler some serious thought. And I believe the Mr. Dolnez we once knew would've agreed upon your decision. I would like to say I'll accept your offer…" she then held-up one finger on her right hand, "on one condition."

Curiosity piqued, Sir Integra cocked her head and asked, "And that is?"

"That I accompany Rally and Seras on their hunt… as _**one **_of the hunters… and afterwards on special occasions." Moria gave considerable thought to her words, "My father gave all of his four hundred years of his life using his werewolf abilities to the defence of these islands. I fought alongside him during Millennium and Iscariot's attack, as well as seeing Iscariot killing him with a silver bullet in the back." Walking closer to the Hellsing leader, she continued, "It would be remiss of me never to take-up his honorable mantle in remembrance. So if you want my services, please grant my request!"

For the better part of a minute, Sir Integra was quiet, weighing the words carefully. "Somehow, I would believe your father Kenneth Hedgley would be proud of you, Moria! Very well, you shall have that opportunity!"

"Thank you, Sir Integra," Moria replied, bowing respectfully.

"You are welcome, Moria," Sir Integra answered. "Well ladies, I suggest you prepare for your hunt." The three nodded, then turned to exit. "Seras?"

The No-Life Queen reversed her course. "Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Could you… stay for a bit before you go? I would like to discuss something with you."

Curious about what her new master wished, Seras waived Rally and Moria outside. However, the dusky vampire sensed something odd about Sir Integra's stance. _**'Master,' **_she said mentally, _**'I'll give you Integra some privacy. I've noticed she acting weird about something.'**_

'_**Thank you, Rally.' **_Seras then sensed that Rally had closed the link between the two of them, as if she was not wishing to intrude upon something. "Alright, we're alone," she said as soon as the door latched, "what is it that you wish to discuss?" Sir Integra didn't answer immedietly, her back turned away from Seras. "Integra?"

More silence… then, "I forgot that Walter was dead today."

Curious, Seras implored further. "I suppose that was to be expected," she began, "but what does it mean?"

Sir Integra hesitated briefly as she turned around, but when she did, Seras was shocked! A tear was rolling down the Hellsing leader's dusky face. "I gave your master Alucard the order to destroy Walter, once we learned of his betrayal. I thought that I was comfortable doing it," her words then began to come-out as choking sobs, "but when Moira nearly fell down the stairs after the funeral, I was only concerned about her well-being and forgot completely about it!" Slowly, she closed the distance between herself and the red-clad vampire. "I… I had known Walter all my life, and… I thought that I could always depend upon him, even in the darkest times! But seeing him for what he really was, as he stood there after he murdered that Iscariot nun…" In a heap, Sir Integra collapsed into Seras' arms, sobbing heavily.

"There, there, Sir Integra," Seras said in a low, comforting voice, "there's nothing to feel ashamed of." She gently embraced Sir Integra, the shadows on her left arm looking like a normal one, as the Hellsing leader released days of pent-up grief in five minutes. "Just let it all out."

It took the better part of two minutes before Sir Integra recovered, drying her single eye as she did. "I wonder what Alucard would think to see me in this state, far from being the 'Iron Maiden' of Hellsing? He would probably be having a laugh seeing me cry."

"I doubt it, Integra," Seras answered tenderly, smiling as she did. "If anything, Master would just simply say it was understandable; a human reaction to extraordinary events." Then unexpentantly, she drew Sir Integra into a deep, lingering kiss. A little surprised at this, the pale-blonde woman followed along – and without even expecting it, found hers and Seras' tongues playing along as they kissed. They then parted, their tongues still dancing together for fifteen seconds.

"I must say…" Sir Integra was finally able to say, "that was… stimulating. Makes me wonder how far we can take this."

"Well… let's not rush it too much," Seras offered thoughtfully. "We can't let the heat of the moment take over, now can we?" Sir Integra said nothing but nodded in agreement, blushing. "I better prepare for my assignment," the vampire said, releasing herself from the embrace. "Who knows… maybe in a few days, we might do something more than just kissing."

"Yes," Sir Integra managed to say, still blushing. "And Seras?"

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Thank you for understanding." Again resuming her leadership bearing, Sir Integra further said, "Now, accept the orders I gave you, Moria and Rally… and purge this city for the current menace!"

Smiling, Seras saluted and answered, "We shall, Sir Integra!" Without hesitation, she marched off and through the door.

Sir Integra waited until Seras had moved through the door, then said in a low voice, "Happy hunting. Just don't make it a habit, though."

**XXX**

Rally and Moria were still in the hallway across from the office door, ever mindful of the debris on the floor. Both of them took notice of Seras walking through the office door, Rally saying, "I wanted to give you two a little quality time together, so I didn't eavesdrop, Master."

The No-Life Queen looked her childe in the eye. "I appreciate that, Rally." Seras then blushed as she added, "It was… sort of personal."

"Well, now that's taken care of," Moria then said, "since I am now in full-time duty of your care, I suggest we have the matter on how to feed the both of you addressed."

Seras and Rally looked at Moria oddly, then to each other. "I think her promotion's got the best of her," Rally began in a 'dead-pan' tone. "Looks like a 'power-trip' to me."

"It does have that certain… gist to it, Rally," Seras added, in the same tone of voice.

"Now that's not fair!" pleaded Moira. "I was just saying that earlier this afternoon, Sir Integra made a few inquiries about some hospitals outside London of giving us their unusable blood stocks. In the meantime," her eyes then shifted from green to bluish-white as she said, "are you girls up to a little… hunting tonight?" She also smiled, displaying her fangs.

Seras and Rally also smiled… but hungrily. "We never thought you would ask, Moria," answered Rally.

"Yes… why don't we?" added Seras, her face with an almost murderous gleam to it.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	5. 2:Night Hunt

**Night Angels Omakes – Pt. 2: Night Hunt **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

The young lady with boyish neck-length black hair and hazel eyes made her way through the ruined streets of London, mindful of the descending sun. She could have made this trip earlier… if she didn't have to stand in a very long queue for groceries for the week, and now she nervously navigated through the burned-out cars and debris to her objective – the local chemist's store. Once she reached the door, she tapped on it gently, to let the elderly man who ran the store know she was there.

"What has taken ye so long, Bridgett?" the chemist – Angus McGregor, asked, a concerned tone in his voice. "It's almost sunset, lass… perfect time for those ruffians roaming the streets nowadays to show up!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. McGregor," the young woman, Bridgett Healy, replied, "I needed to get my groceries for the week, but I had to wait in the queue at the relief centre for about three hours for my turn, along with everyone else. Seems that the shipment of supplies was hijacked again and they had to wait for another supply. Anyway, were you able to get my prescription for tranquilizers filled? I'm sorry I won't be able to pay you for it right now; the banks are not open yet."

Mr. McGregor chuckled, patting the girl's head, "Don't worry ye little heart, Bridgett. Your family has been coming to me ever since ye were a babe-in-arms. I know since the attack, times are tough. Ye can pay me whenever ye get the chance." He then reached into the shelves behind him and handed the girl a small bag. "By-and-by, how are ye dealing with your parents' deaths, lass?"

Bridgett's face showed a sad look, but surprisingly, she showed no tears. "It's a struggle… but I'm getting through," the dark-haired girl said morosely. "I would like to find someplace else to live, though. The house may have survived the attack… but it's so empty without Mum and Dad around, and I'm not sure if I wish to stay there anymore. I wish I could sleep better, though, then I wouldn't need these tranquilizers." She then headed for the door, adding, "Anyway, I had better get back before the gangs show up. I'll see you… _**AHHHHHHHHHH!**_" Just as she opened the door, four leather-clad males rushed through, two of them grabbing Bridgett as another aimed a gun at Mr. McGregor.

"'Bout time you've opened th' door, y' little bitch!" the gun-wielding thug, one who sported a blonde Mohawk, snarled. "Alright ol' man, 'ow about 'andin' ov'r th' OxyContin!"

"What are ye talking about?" the old chemist demanded, only to get pistol-whipped for his trouble.

"Don' give us any fuckin' guff, Gramps, y' know wot we mean! Now shut yer gob, get behind th' counter an' give us all yer OxyContin!"

Getting back to his feet, Mr. McGregor wiped the blood from his face and sputtered, "I-I don't dispense OxyContin! It's too risky!"

"No OxyContin?" the thug repeated, incredulous. "Th't's bloody ridiculous! Yer a fuckin' chemist, y' should 'ave it!"

"I don't dispense opiate-based pain pharmaceuticals stronger than codeine in this establishment!" Mr. McGregor pleaded. "No OxyContin, and no Percoset, Percodan or Roxicodone either! Didn't ye read the sign?" He pointed to a sign in the window, clearly stating what he said.

The Mohawked thug just shrugged and answered, "I can't read!" Then he shot the old man twice in the head, causing Bridgett to scream in horror.

"_**NOOOOOO! MR. MCGREGOR!"**_Then she was silenced when the thug not holding her back-handed her… hard!

"Shut up, bitch!" one of the thugs snarled.

"Say Stig," another, a spiky redhead, said as the Mohawked shooter began opening bottles of rubbing alcohol and emptying them all over, as well as on the body, "just what are w' supposed t' do with th's bird?"

"Put 'er in th' car, Reg," Stig replied, lighting a Molotov cocktail. "When w're a good distance away from 'ere, w'll think o' somthin'." He then threw the bottle against the wall, the gasoline inside igniting as it scattered around the alcohol-soaked shop.

Hurrying away from the burning shop, the four stuffed a groggy Bridgett inside the back of a waiting sedan, the young girl watching in horror as flames licked the open door. Slamming the doors, the car then sped-off – unaware that _**other**_ eyes were watching them from the rooftops.

**XXX**

She was wearing an outfit her friends/lovers, the vampires Irene 'Rally' Vincent and Seras Victoria had given her on her twentieth birthday – a skin-tight non-reflective black jumpsuit, the collar open in such a way that had exposed her generous cleavage. When she first wore the suit, Moria Hedgley felt a little embarrassed about it, despite the assurances of her late father Kenneth that it reminded him of a character from an old television show. However, she had to admit that the outfit allowed her to move with greater flexibility than normal clothes and was more durable than others she wore – and she took advantage of this as she morphed herself into her mid-level form, still human but also wolf-like, which afforded her greater stamina and agility for the chase.

She had taken up many skills when she had became a part-time agent of the Hellsing Organization – one of these was _parkour_, or free-running, and Moria used that skill to follow the car, making sure she was not spotted. Leaping off roofs and building walls with a grace the most accomplished _traceur_ **(male) **or _traceuse_**(female) **of the sport could envy, she tracked the car for a good five kilometers, where it backed into a blind alleyway. Positioning herself near the entrance, Moria watched with rapt interest, at the same time briefly concentrating.

The four thugs forcibly pulled Bridgett from the car, the girl clearly terrified. "'Ell, wot are w' gonna do, Stig?" one of the four, a greasy black-haired one, asked. "Th' guys back at th' ware'ouse was expectin' t' bring back OxyContin! 'Ow are w' gonna explain t' Holly about it?"

"Don' worry, Nigel," Stig explained. "Th' night's still young… an' there are still plenty o' chemists t' hit. 'E can wait a little longer!" He then leered over Bridgett and added, "But in th' meantime," he started tearing at her blouse, "w' can 'ave a little fun with 'er!" Soon, the remaining thugs began pawing at her, tearing off various parts of her clothing.

In the meantime, Bridgett was in a blind panic, the young lesbian horrified at the thought of being violently raped by four strangers. _**"NOOOO! PLEASE LET ME GOOO!"**_she pleaded, _**"NOOOO! NOOOOO!"**_

"_**LET HER GO, YOU BASTARDS!"**_ Both hoods and potential victim turned around as Moria, quickly shifting to her human form, bounded off the roofs and landed at the alley's entrance. Since the light was behind her, Moria was grateful that her silver-gray fur couldn't be seen as it retreated – at least until she _**wanted **_them to see it. "You've been terrorizing this city for far too long," she announced, "and tonight, it's going to end! However, being that I'm a practicing Christian, I'll offer you this: repent your sins against the citizens of this city and against God… and I _**might**_ consider leaving you be!" All she got was a round of raucous laughter from the thugs. "Just _**what**_ do you think is so funny?" she demanded in an annoyed voice, her right eyebrow twitching.

"Fer y'r information, y' stupid bitch," Stig laughed, still holding Bridgett, "God 'as taken a dump on th's shitty burg, if y' 'aven't see it! Almost all th' pigs are dead, which means w' can do anythin' w' please, _**whenever**_ w' please!" Waving his hand around, he announced, "Th's is a whole new world w're livin' in, sister – one without th' annoyin' rules th't w're put in place by th' ol' fogies runnin' t'is town before they got killed!"

"That's not entirely true!" Moria countered loudly. "The military is currently aiding the police, making sure order is _**still**_ in this city! True, they're few in number and are currently overburdened with that task, so they cannot be everywhere – which is why someone like myself and others has taken upon ourselves to make sure disreputable types like you four idiots cannot run roughshod over my precious London!"

At the same time, however, Moria maneuvered herself around the five until her back was to the bricked wall. _**'That's it, Moria,' **_she thought to herself, _**'let those four bloody savages holding that poor girl think you've gone completely bonkers, moving away from your escape path!' **_She also took note at the mens' leering looks. _**'I would wager that these wankers are the type to think with their GONADS rather than their BRAINS by the way they're eyeing my body!' **_she mentally added with a smile. _**'Makes the hunt all the better!'**_

"Is th't so?" Nigel said smugly. "Stig, make sure this bitch doesn't go anywhere," indicating to Bridgett as he, as well as two others, advanced towards Moria. Quickly, Mike, a youth with sandy brown hair and Reg raced forward and grabbed Moria by her arms as Nigel walked in front of her… just as she expected. "I believe th't before w' take care o' th' little one," he said, "w' should warm ourselves up with th' likes o' you!" He eyed Moria's large breasts hungrily. "Wi' those big tits o' yours, I believe w' can be ready for more!" His hands then moved towards the open collar of Moria's suit, hoping to expose her breasts.

"Is _**that**_ what you believe?" Moria countered defiantly, lightly stamping the back of her right heel, which produced a barely-perceptible metallic click. "Well, I believe I may prove you wrong!" And with that, she forcefully brought-up her right foot until it connected with the underside of Nigel's groin – hard! A look of shock then came over his face as the tip of her boot impacted.

"Aw shit!" Mike, the thug to Moria's right, groaned. "Looks like Nigel got 'is nuts kicked! Well, I guess it's _**my**_ turn then while 'e recovers!"

"Mike… look at Nigel's face!" Reg said, noticing a look of pain that was unlike that of one whose testicles were kicked. What they failed to notice, though, was there was a bit of blood dripping from the impact site.

"Find it interesting, gents?" Moria asked, smiling sweetly. "Then you'll love _**this**_!" She then twisted her foot around and upward, blood spraying from where Nigel was kicked, the thug falling to the ground with a loud scream.

"_**Y' BITCH!"**_Mike snarled, looking at Moria poisonously. _**"WOT DID Y' DO T' 'IM! DID Y' CASTRATE NIGEL!"**_

"Worse than that," Moria answered, stamping the back of her right heel to retract the five-inch knife blade protruding from the boot tip, "I've severed his femoral artery! His death should occur within a few seconds!" Indeed, Nigel quivered for a few seconds before finally relaxing, his last breath coming as a raspy gasp.

Stig, still holding Bridgett, was in shock seeing his companion die. Then his shock turned to rage. _**"Y' FUCKIN' BITCH!"**_he yelled as he shot Moria in the open space between her breasts. Bridgett screamed briefly, but stopped when she saw that Moria didn't fall. Instead, the black-clad woman, whose head was down, just trembled on her feet, the through-and-through wound healing quickly as it did.

"You bloody bastards!" Moria snarled quietly, finally lifting her head. The four were shocked to see her emerald-green eyes became bluish-white – and even more shocked to see fangs in her teeth. "I _**was **_going to offer you how you wished to die – quick and painless _**or**_ slow and agonizing. But with that stupid little stunt you pulled, you've already made your choice… _**slow and agonizing it is!**_"

"Reg," Mike said, nervously looking at a rapidly-transforming Moria, "look at th' bitch's eyes!"

"Yeah," Reg added, noticing fur sprouting from Moria, "I'm totally gobsmack at th's! Let's get out o' 'ere!" Quickly, Reg released her left arm and ran for all his worth. However, this caused the young werewolf to grab Mike with it and spinning him around to face her. The young thug screamed, seeing her head transforming into one looking like a wolf.

If she could, Moria would be smiling, noticing that Mike's bladder chose that moment to lose control, if the smell of fresh urine wafting into her lupine nostrils was of any indication. With a great howl, she lunged, clamping her large jaws onto his face – and ripping it off! Still screaming, blinded by his own blood, Mike tried to run, only to get his right arm ripped-off. Stumbling, the thug fell to the ground as Moria proceeded to tear him limb from limb.

During this orgy of slaughter, Stig and Reg – with Bridgett behind them – took advantage of the distraction and ran from the alley, cut-off from the car by the carnage behind them. "Wot are y' doin' runnin' wit' us, bitch!" Stig managed to yell at the girl, who was able to keep her torn clothes on her body.

"It's not that I _**like**_ being with the likes of you!" Bridgett shouted back as she ran, trying to keep her torn clothes together. "It's just that I don't fancy any desire to die!"

"Y'll get no argument there!" Reg added. "Stig, w' better split-up an' get back t' th' ware'ouse!" Stig didn't answer, instead nodding and going in another direction. Reg, with Bridgett on his tail, continued on the same path… until a black-gloved hand grabbed his right arm and pulled him into a fire-damaged building.

Curious about what happened, Bridgett stopped in her tracks – and nearly screamed. Inside, Rally, her entire Hellsing uniform coal black, had her fangs sunk deeply into Reg's neck, draining the very life from him. Reg, for his part, could only utter a strangled gurgle before going limp in the dusky vampire's arms. Rally then craned her head, ecstatic upon feeling the infusion of fresh, warm blood coursing into her body, with all the memories and experiences it carried, before she violently tore Reg's head from his body, to prevent him from rising as a ghoul.

Watching all this, Bridgett tried to will herself to run, but the terror of the moment seemed to have paralyzed her legs. Then she saw Rally look at her, the blazing orange-red of her eyes seeming to burrow into her very soul. "So… what do you think about what I did to your boyfriend… you little bitch!" she growled, a hungry smile on her face.

Hearing the very menace of Rally's voice, Bridgett realized her mistake of following Reg in the first place – the vampire seemed to think she was in alliance with the punk! "Y-y-y-you don't seem to understand…" she managed to stammer.

"Really? Do you think I expect to believe all that after your friends killed the Hellsing family's chemist?" Rally snarled, grabbing Bridgett by both shoulders.

**XXX**

Moria, in the meantime, had finished reducing Mike to a pile of broken body parts and torn viscera. Satisfied, she allowed herself to return to human form, her battle outfit concealing the spattered blood of her victim.

Then, as if she heard a bell in the distance, the werewolf turned to the alley entrance. "Oh my God!" Moria said to herself, racing for the street. "I better stop Rally before she makes a grave mistake!"

**XXX**

"_**Please, you have to understand!"**_ Bridgett loudly pleaded, finding herself staring at Rally's glowing eyes, the pupils narrowed into thin slits. _**"I had no part of the matter! I was only running with him because I didn't wish to be killed by that wolf woman!"**_

All she got was a cruel smirk from Rally. "You know," she purred at the struggling girl, "I really should thank Moria for _**not**_ killing you. The week's events had left me _**very hungry!**_" Bridgett continued to plead, but screamed when she felt Rally's fangs sink deeply into her neck.

But just as she took two massive swallows of blood, Rally stopped and pulled back, shocked. "Oh… fuck! You… you weren't lying!" she gasped, a look of horror on her face.

Bridgett, woozy from loss of blood, looked at the vampire, who was in shock of what she did. "Please… I have no wish to die," she said in a low voice. "I don't want to die."

Rally could only shake her head, bloody tears streaming from her eyes. "No… _**NO!**_ What have… what have I done?" she managed to choke-out.

"_**RALLY! DON'T HURT THAT GIRL!"**_ Turning, Rally saw Moria race inside, a look of concern on her face – which was replaced by shock upon seeing the puncture marks on the girl's neck. "Oh no! Rally… you didn't…?"

"Huh? What?" Then Rally regained her composure briefly. "Oh… don't worry Moria, she's still alive!"

"That's _**not**_ what I'm concerned about!" Moria said as she began to examine Bridgett. "What… what if your bite changes this poor girl into a ghoul?"

Rally shook her head. "There's no way it'll happen," she answered glumly. "She's technically still a virgin. I could tell when I…" She then noticed that Bridgett had flinched seeing Moria. "Hey, are… are you going to be alright?" she asked, looking at the young girl.

"I… just don't want to die," was all Bridgett could say.

"And you _**won't**_ die. I guarantee it wholeheartedly… Bridgett," Rally said.

Now Bridgett was confused. "How… how did you know my name?" she asked, confused.

"Your blood told me, just as it told me that you were innocent of Mr. McGregor's death," answered the dusky vampire in a soothing voice, whose eyes began to glow brighter. "Now what I want you to do is to go to sleep – and dream of happier times. I'll let you know when to wake-up." Immedietly, the girl felt her eyelids becoming heavier, then closing altogether as she slumped into Rally's arms. "Moria," she said, "could you carry her to the car?"

"Yes, my lovely," Moria replied, taking the sleeping girl and carrying her a short distance to the Cobra, which was parked in a nearby alley. As she gently positioned Bridgett into the cramped back seat, she couldn't help to notice Rally's sour mood and was worried if she would lash-out because of her mistake.

The explosion came quickly. Rally was standing next to a wrecked light standard while Moria was busy with Bridgett. Quite suddenly, the vampire slammed the back of her fist into it, bending it at the impact site. _**"DAMMIT, I REALLY SCREWED-UP THIS TIME!" **_she yelled to no one in particular. _**"INTEGRA'S REALLY GOING TO HAVE MY ASS FOR THIS!"**_

Finished with her task, Moria raced behind Rally, embracing her from behind. "Rally dear," she began, "I certain Sir Integra will understand the situation once we explain it to her!"

Rally still wasn't convinced. "Moria, you've worked for Integra long enough to know that she _**doesn't**_ tolerate screw-ups," she said bitterly, "especially if a _**vampire**_ commits it!" The bloody tears resumed as Rally added, "And besides… I've hurt an innocent human! Do you really expect me to forgive myself for _**that?**_"

"Give it time, Rally dear," Moria tenderly replied, finding a tissue to clean Rally's face, "that's all I can say." Once satisfied, she then asked, "Why don't I drive? You look really out of it."

Still feeling a bit glum, Rally managed a small smile as she gave Moria the keys to the Cobra. "Yeah… why not?"

As she got into the driver's seat, another thought came to Moria's head. "Too bad you didn't get a chance to find-out where those gangsters are holed-up. Could make our job eradicating them easier."

"Oh don't worry about that, Moria," Rally answered as she seated herself besides her friend/lover. "When I drank that punk's blood, I found their address through it. I've already contacted Master mentally about the location and she's headed there right now. But she said she'll wait until near sunrise before starting." The dusky vampire smiled, "She told me, 'It's best to wait until the rest of the vermin return to the nest before wiping them out'."

"How brutally efficient Seras is," Moria said, starting the car. Turning to face Rally, she saw that the dusky vampire was again in telepathic communication with her master, which was followed by a look of relief. "I take it that you've just received good news," she asked.

Rally nodded, smiling. "Master told Integra about my little gaffe here," she said, looking into the back seat where Bridgett was sleeping. "Integra said not to worry too much about it; just get the girl to the mansion, then to the task at hand. She'll think of something afterwards." Moria didn't reply, but smiled nonetheless as she put the Cobra into gear.

**XXX**

**THE WAREHOUSE DISTRICT, NEAR SUNRISE…**

"… But I'm tellin' y' th' truth, Holly!" Stig pleaded to his boss, a youth with a multi-colored hairdoo, "Th's bitch up and turned into th's wolf thing an' tore Mike t' bits after she killed Nigel with th' knife in 'er boot!"

The occupants of the abandoned warehouse, which numbered at least over two hundred, raucously laughed as Stig related his tale. "Yeah, yeah," Holly said, lounging of several crates, "all th's t' explain away why th' four o' y' could get away from knockin' over a couple o' chemists." Lowering his head, he just covered his eyes with his hand before grumbling, "Fuck! An' I was lookin' forward t' gettin' high tonight!" Then he remembered something. "Y' hear anythin' from Reg yet?" he asked.

"Now th't y' mentioned it," Stig began, "'e _**is**_ a bit late." Going to the access leading to one of the Underground's tunnels, he added, "I'll see if 'e made it out." He soon disappeared inside.

A few minutes passed before one of the thugs inside walks up to Holly and asks, "So, what d' y' think about Stig's story?"

Holly just shrugged. "Th' guy's good in a fight – but 'e's also a bloody retard!" he said. "Th't story o' 'is 's a bit 'ard t' swallow. If y' ask me, I'd say Stig an' th' others got wasted an' th' others O.D.'ed, so 'e 'ad t' make-up t'is bit o' bullshit t' explain it!" He might have added more… but as soon as the doors of the warehouse closed for the night, the shadows inside seemed to writhe on their own accord, covering the walls as they did.

"Oi… wot gives?" one of them called-out uncomfortably.

"Indeed, what gives gentlemen?" another voice, a female one, replied. Everyone turned to the source, only to see Seras, wearing her blood-red Hellsing uniform, walk towards them, an evil smile on her face. "The whole lot of you have had an easy time of it with your mischief, after Millennium and Iscariot wrecked this city… but no more!"

There were a few snickers from the group as Holly asked, "An' just wot th' fuck d' y' think y're are, y' little bitch?"

"Your death… what else?" Seras replied, still smiling.

"Oi…d' y' see what I _**don't **_see about 'er?" the punk near Holly said in a trembling voice.

Holly nodded. "Yeah… 'er left arm!" In the darkness, the nebulous ebony mass that had replaced the No-Life Queen's left arm was invisible in the blackness she created… which was perfect for her.

Seras picked her targets; twenty of the punks behind Holly, which she used her darkwing to form tendrils –which they couldn't see in the darkness – and quickly lashed-out and sliced them to pieces. Before Holly could react, Seras was upon him, her fangs penetrating his neck, quickly draining his blood before she used them to rip his head off – much like Alucard had done to the Rio de Janerio S.W.A.T. team that attacked him and her more than two weeks ago!

From then on, it was a one-sided slaughter, the thugs trying to no avail to kill Seras, only to be killed themselves either by getting their blood drained or their bodies being torn or cut to pieces. And throughout it all, Seras maniacally laughed, seeing the carnage she was wreaking. "Can you see it, Master?" the No-Life Queen gleefully called-out as she tore more bodies. "Can you see these humans being slaughtered by me? I imagined you thought it impossible!"

'_**On the contrary, I knew you had it in you! You just needed the push to do it… Seras Victoria!' **_

Seras paused briefly – the voice of Alucard was sounding within her head! _**'You do me proud, my Police Girl! You've truly become the ultimate killing machine… to be feared by living and undead alike!'**_

'_**I'm glad you think so, Master,' **_Seras mentally replied, smiling as she ripped a thug's head from it's shoulders.

'_**But Seras,' **_Alucard further added, _**'I suggest you don't get TOO greedy in killing these pathetic humans, for I suspect that your childe may want her share when she arrives right about… now!'**_

As if on cue, Rally landed next to Seras, still dressed in her black Hellsing uniform. "I hope you haven't killed all of them, Master!" she snarled, a murderous look on her face. "I have a need to get-out a few frustrations I've developed tonight… and these assholes are the perfect outlet for it!"

"I wouldn't worry too much, my dear Rally," the No-Life Queen replied. "There's still plenty of humans to around, so…" But before she could finish, Rally raced into the surviving throng – and the amount of violence she unleashed was even more than what Seras had done! _**'Oh dear!' **_she thought to herself, shocked at Rally's viciousness. _**'I… I guess the incident earlier is still weighing heavily on her mind!'**_

'_**A fair assumption to be sure, Police Girl,' **_came the disembodied reply from Alucard. Seras didn't reply, instead joining Rally in the massacre.

**XXX**

However, even a vampire cannot be in all places at once. Three of the thugs had somehow managed to find the door to the warehouse and were now frantically trying to get clear. "Fuck!" one of them gasped. "Didn't expect _**th't one!**_"

"Y' said it!" another said. "It's a bloody miracle w' w're able t' get outta there!"

The third then turned to the first and asked, "D' y' think th't was one o' th' bitches in Stig's story?"

"'Ho cares if she _**is**_, I'm just fuckin' glad I'm not th' one gettin' me arse 'anded t' me on a platter!" the first thug said.

"Well wotever, let's see if w' can find th't other gang…" But before he could complete his sentence, the second thug got caught by a blackish blur, followed by blood spraying from his throat.

"_**BARRY!"**_ Quickly, the other two stopped in their tracks to check on their companion. Barry's throat had been opened up to a depth of two inches, what remained of his larynx hanging out of the wound.

"If you ask me," Moria's voice came from behind the surviving two, "the little bugger got-off easy!" Both them turned. Moria, in her transitional human/wolf form, licked the blood from her clawed fingers. "I would've preferred him to die slowly and painfully, but he was running too quickly to do so!" She then eyed the remaining two predatorily, adding, "So now you gents, on the other hand, will have to do!" She then laughed, "After all, it isn't a _**true**_ massacre if there are survivors ambling about, now is it?"

The last thing the two thugs saw was Moria charging towards them, grinning from ear-to-furred ear.

**XXX**

**SUNSET, THE NEXT EVENING…**

The reason why Bridgett had visited Mr. McGregor's shop was to drop-of a prescription for tranquilizers the doctor she visited, Dr. Trevelyan, had given her. During the massacre Millennium had instituted, she and her parents had been caught-up in the chaos that resulted, and were in the streets when Iscariot arrived – and Archbishop Enrico Maxwell announced that the citizens of London were to be executed as heretics!

The first barrage Iscariot's elite corp of paladins unleashed had killed Bridgett's parents instantly. Bridgett, who was only slightly wounded, somehow managed to remain still next to her mother's lifeless body as the paladins began shooting whoever survived, the latter throwing herself as a shield for her daughter. As for Bridgett, she might have been next if Alucard hadn't chosen that moment to make his appearance onboard _H.M.S. Eagle_ and obliterated the priests with his familiars.

For the days after that, it was a struggle for Bridgett. The family house survived the onslaught, but she found it hard sleeping there, as if waiting for the attackers to come back. And when she did sleep, it just meant dealing with horrible nightmares, with the undead and living attackers distorted in the most unthinkable ways.

But _**this**_ night was different. For the first time in many nights, Bridgett's dreams were pleasant, often happy slideshows of holidays past. For instance, many scenes were of her mother preparing the annual Christmas goose with all her favorite trimmings, or her father teaching her how to fire a handgun, despite her mother's _**half-hearted**_ objections. There were also scenes of the family annual trips to the Dover coast, and the three of them marveling on the waters of the English Channel crashing around the white chalk cliffs. There were also scenes of the family exploring England, Scotland and Wales' prehistoric past, sites that long proceeded the Romans' invasion of these islands.

'_**Bridgett… you can wake-up now.'**_

Slowly, Bridgett opened her eyes, somehow surprised by her new surroundings. She wasn't in her bedroom, instead awakening in a somewhat-disheveled, yet tastefully decorated, bedroom. Turning her head, she looked over and saw the sun – and was surprised to see it was _**setting, **_not rising.

She then turned her head the other way. She saw Rally, in her yellow Hellsing uniform.

"_**AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"You are too loud!" Surprised at this new voice, Bridgett bolted upward and saw a dusky, exotically-beautiful, pale blonde-haired woman in a grayish-green business suit looking at her. "I do not care about the circumstances of your presence here! You are still English! Have some manners!"

This was almost too much to bear! Trying to comprehend, Bridgett decided to have a closer look at her host. As observed before, this dusky-skinned, pale-blonde woman was wearing a somewhat-masculine suit, and the black eyepatch she wore over her left eye only seem to add an air of mystery – or maybe a sense of strength – to this odd woman. "Uh… pardon me," she began, finally noticing she was wearing silk pajamas – she normally slept in the nude, "but… I was wondering… who are you? And… where am I?"

"I never thought you would have asked," the strange woman said pleasantly. "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… and you are at my mansion."

Bridgett just looked at her host oddly. "_**Sir… Hellsing?**_" she asked.

"It does sound odd, a woman with a masculine title, but I will make it clear to you in due time." Sir Integra then indicated to Rally, who had a sullen look on her face. "Right now, my friend here would like to have a word-or-two with you."

Bridgett cringed, recognizing the vampire that attacked her and drank her blood. But before she could do anything, she heard Rally mutter, "I'm… sorry."

"Pardon?" the black-haired girl asked, blinking.

"I'm… sorry I attacked you last night," Rally said, sounding contrite. "I saw you running with that thug and thought you were his girlfriend. I only found-out when I tasted your blood. I…" Rally nearly choked on her words, bloody tears forming from her eyes, "I acted rashly! I should've thought before…"

"That's alright," Bridgett said, cutting Rally off. "Like you said, you thought I was an acquaintance of those monsters, so it's understandable!"

"If truth be told," Moria added, entering from the gloom in the room, "I, as well, bear some blame for the misunderstanding." Moria's clothing was changed: she was now wearing the same garb the late Walter C. Dolnez once wore, the sole exception a knee-length pleated gray skirt instead of slacks. "Sir Integra," she said, indicating a tray she was carrying, which held a carafe of ice water, an amber bottle – and two file folders, "it's time for your antibiotics."

Briefly, Sir Integra chuckled. "I guess there is no escaping Dr. Trevelyan's responsibility for me," she said. Bridgett blinked, remembering the doctor who gave her the prescription. "One moment, please?" She then opened the bottle, extracting a tablet, which she swallowed with a glass of water Moria poured her.

It was then that Bridgett recognized the label on the bottle. "That… that was from Mr. McGregor's shop!" she exclaimed.

"How observant of you," Sir Integra added, setting down the glass. "Angus McGregor was a good friend of my father, Sir Arthur Hellsing, and once served the Hellsing Organization as a soldier for a brief time before he was injured. It was out of gratitude for his service that my father had financed his attendance in college to obtain his chemist's license."

"He never told me _**that**_ part of his life," Bridgett said, impressed. "All I know of him was that he and his wife were good friends of my family." A tear in her eye rolled down her cheek as she continued, "Mum told me he was there at my Christening, and he was an active member our local church. And last year, when his wife died, my family attended her funeral. I recall there was quite a few people there. Like there was this one woman who…" She then looked at Sir Integra closely, which caused her eyes to light-up. "_**You **_were there at her funeral, also!"

"Indeed I was," Sir Integra agreed, a tone of sadness in her voice. "And just this morning, I was called by the army to identify his burned corpse that was pulled for his shop. Mind you, it was a very unpleasant task." She then composed herself and added, "Now, for the reason why you are here, it is because I have an offer for you."

"Me?" Bridgett repeated, confused.

"Yes," the Hellsing leader answered as Moria handed her one of the folders. "The recent tragedy has depleted my household staff and I was wondering if you would help replenish it as one of the maids here." She went over the paperwork in the folder with a practiced eye and added, "Thankfully, the cleaning service you worked for part-time is still in operation and I had your records brought over. A very impressive resume, I must add."

"I… I guess," Bridgett gushed modestly.

"And that is not all," Sir Integra added. "Through your blood, Rally has told me about your current living arrangements… as well as the tragedy you suffered as a result of Iscariot's outrage against the English people. In exchange for your services to my household, I am willing to offer you my hospitality." She then looked at the girl directly, "Believe me… I know the feeling of not having family to live with. And I can tell you that I can use your company."

Bridgett thought over Sir Integra's offer very carefully, then said, "But that also means that…" she looked at Rally and Moria uneasily, "… that I have to share a roof with… her," she pointed to the dusky vampire, then at Moria, "and this… wolf woman?"

"I beg your pardon?" Moria interjected, sounding offended. "My name is Moria Hedgley, _**not**_ 'wolf woman'! And since I'm to be your direct supervisor, I would thank you to remember my name… Miss Healy! Do I make myself clear?" Taken aback, Bridgett nodded.

'_**What did I tell you, Moria?' **_Rally mentally said, smiling. _**'You're a natural for this job!'**_

'_**Oh please, Rally,' **_Moria added, also smiling, _**'you're being way too generous in your assessment of my skills.'**_

'_**But you do it so well, my dear.'**_

During this time, Bridgett was looking at Rally and Moria, a confused look on her face. "Uh… excuse me," she began, "but I noticed you two are talking but your lips were not moving. How in the world are you doing this?" Shocked, Rally and Moria looked at Bridgett, then at each other. After a while, the dusky vampire had an uncomfortable look on her face, with her werewolf lover looking sympathetic.

Sir Integra also noticed. "I see," she said. "Well, I am certain Rally could explain this… trait to you in due time." Looking at the other folder on the tray, she looked to Moria and added, "That would be the intelligence report on the other gang, is it not?"

"It is, Sir Integra," answered Moria, "but I would suggest waiting until Seras has arrived."

"Then you won't have to wait too long, Moria dear," Seras' disembodied voice replied, followed by the No-Life Queen walking through the wall of the bedroom. Although surprised by this newcomer, Bridgett held her ground. Although the orange-red eyes of Seras seemed to bore through her soul, the young girl didn't flinch, eyeing the red-clad vampiress equally. "You may be frightened by my appearance," Seras began, smiling, "but you're able to conceal it well. Mind you, though, since we're going to be sharing the same roof, you're going to have to expect more of the same."

Bridgett nodded. "Um… what's happened to your arm?" she asked, pointing to the shifting ebony mass in place of Seras' left arm.

"A long story. As soon as you're comfortable here, I'll tell you… but not now." Seras then shifted her attention to Sir Integra. "You called me, master of my master?"

"Indeed I have, Seras." Sir Integra then turned to Moria. "Go on."

"Thank you." Moria opened the folder. "First of all, we were complimented by the army on the quickness of last night's mission, although we _**did **_receive one complaint from a regimental commander about the state the bodies were in, commenting that several of his men ended-up nauseous as a result of seeing them, as well as two of them becoming violently ill." She took note of Sir Integra's single blue eye rolling up in exasperation, and the Hellsing leader may have added her comments before, "However, I _**did **_tell the commander that, rather than complain to us, then he should take-up his argument to recruiting, as they should've avoided the whole affair by not selecting candidates for the army from the local nursery school!" That got a few snickers from Rally and Seras, and even Bridgett enjoyed a laugh.

"Exactly what _**I **_would have said. Brilliant, Moria," Sir Integra commented.

"Why thank you, Sir Integra." Moria's expression then became grave. "I also have the results of your other request – finding out the strength and organizational structure of the second target." She then gave Sir Integra several papers. "As you are aware, you had concerns that the second 'super-gang' may be better organized than the group of anarchists we dispatched with last night. I received the report from Intelligence this past hour… and as you feared, they are much stronger than previously believed."

"That bad, huh?" muttered Rally, concerned.

"Yes." Moria continued through the report. "They seem to have an almost military-like efficiency to their attacks, as well as how well-guarded their 'headquarters', is."

"Not 'lair'? Isn't _**that **_too much credence?" asked Seras.

"I know that's giving these criminals far too much credit, but that's the best description MI-5 has on them." A few more pages, "Rather than engaging in the chaos the previous super-gang indulged in, these punks are attacking aid transports supplying the relief centres in and around the city."

"Which would include the relief centre I tried to get supplies before setting-out to Mr. McGregor's place," Bridgett added, looking thoughtful.

"Right." Moria then scratched her chin going over the facts. "The thing I, as well as MI-5, is confused with, Sir Integra, is the amount of food, fuel, and warm clothing that has been stolen – in the amount of several tonnes! Not something your average survivalist group would engage in… which means they have something _**else **_in mind for the supplies." She then returned her gaze to Sir Integra, "What has everyone concerned is that the military is considering doubling the guard around the supply convoys entering the city and the relief centres, which would _**subtract**_ from order-keeping patrols within the city – which in-turn would afford some of the minor gangs still about a greater amount of latitude to do whatever they wish!" Sir Integra turned around, taking in this new information. Rally, Seras and Moria all exchanged looks at each other, while Bridgett seemed deep in thought, oblivious to the four's activities.

"I should have expected this!" Sir Integra finally growled, turning around. "It was not bad enough that infernal Major, may he burn in Hell for all eternity, sent his FREAKs out against this city; even worst when Archbishop Maxwell – the same to him – took advantage of the situation to initiate his damned crusade!" A look of fury came over the Hellsing leader's face, "This war isn't over… the tactics have only changed! There may be no FREAKs, ghouls or priests about to cause chaos… now that bloated Nazi pig has brought _**our own citizens**_ at each other's throats!" She then diverted her attention to the three women in front of her. "Rally… Seras… Moria! Prepare yourselves! We are going to end this battle before this gets out of hand!"

"_**We?"**_ Rally seemed shocked.

"Yes! I know Dr. Trevelyan will not approve because of my condition, but I plan to accompany you three in the attack! Moria," she turned to the butler, "have my gun, my sword, and my battle gear at the ready! We will show these brigands the _**true **_meaning of blood… and… _**terror!**_"

"Sir Integra?" The four women's attention was then focused on Bridgett, who for some reason had a determined look on her face. "If you don't mind, I wish to accompany you!"

"Bridgett," Rally began uneasily, "I wouldn't do it if I were you."

"I have to agree with my childe," Seras added. "We will be doing things that you might find frightening or appalling! It's best that you stay…"

"_**I DON'T CARE!"**_Bridgett yelled, catching everyone off-guard by her ferocity. "I've seen my beautiful city of London torn asunder by monsters too terrifying for any sane person to behold! I've also laid beside my dead mum as killer priests in white robes began killing survivors after raking them down! I was also nearly raped by a group of murderers – and through a mistake by a dark angel," she looked at Rally – almost affectionately – "was liberated from it! If I can live through that, then I believe I can survive a raid against those who'll tear my city apart further!"

Sir Integra weighed Bridgett's words carefully before smiling. "Rally did say you can fire a gun, so I believe there is no harm in you accompanying us." She then turned around, "Moria, it is time we better prepare!"

"Yes, Sir Integra!" The pretty butler accompanied her employer out of the room.

Seras also made her way out. "I'll see if I can find a uniform for our little friend to wear." She eyed Rally and added, "I suppose you have an adequate firearm that she could use?"

"That I do, Master," Rally agreed, and watched as the No-Life Queen melted into the shadows.

"Totally wicked!" Bridgett breathed, seeing the way Seras disappear. She then looked over at Rally and added, "I really mean what I said… there _**was**_ blame in all fronts regarding what happened to me, so it was understandable you thought of me as one of those thugs." She then sat herself up and looked at the dusky vampire. "So, your name is Rally, isn't it?"

"Well… yeah," Rally agreed bashfully.

"Good. Like that blonde vampire and Miss Hedgley said, I should be getting used to the likes of you." Looking at Rally's uniform, she added, "So… aren't you going to change into that black outfit I saw you in earlier?", indicating to Rally's yellow uniform.

"Oh that? Well, now that you've mentioned it…" Rally then closed her eyes as shadows encompassed her body. Soon, the yellow, white, and brown portions of the uniform were the same coal black. "What do you think, Bridgett?" she asked.

Bridgett was impressed. "Now _**that…**_ is wicked!" For the strangest reason, the fear she felt originally with this vampire was replaced with fascination. "One thing I do want answered before your blonde friend returns… how were you able to talk with Miss Hedgley without… talking?"

Again, Rally felt uncomfortable, but sat down at the foot of Bridgett's bed. "It's a good thing you're seated right now," she said, "so I think I'd better explain why… although I'm a little confused on _**how!**_" She then looked into Bridgett's eyes and added, "But I have a feeling you might not like it much."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – To those who follow faithfully, I like to have your opinion about my new O.C., Bridgett Healy, and how I should treat her in this… and future fictions. I've got my own ideas, but I like to hear what you think. I also like to hear how I should improve Moria as Sir Integra's new butler… or just leave her the same. In short – R&R.**

**Until the next chapter… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	6. 3:Into the Breach

**Night Angels Omakes – Pt. 3: Into the Breach**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, dressed in her battle regalia, studied the area under surveillance, an abandoned pair of warehouses on London's Docklands along the Thames River, still wrecked from the attacks by Millennium and Iscariot. Using a field telescope, she watched the two individuals outside the larger of the two. "Hmmm… S.A.S. standard-issue automatic weapons… rigid time schedules in relieving the watches… as well clear-eyed and sober guards for them," she muttered. Putting down the scope, she indicated to the other women with her – Irene 'Rally' Vincent, Seras Victoria, Moria Hedgley and Bridgett Healy, and added, "No doubt ladies, we have our work cut-out for us."

Moria and Bridgett also observed the guards using binoculars, the two vampires relied on their 'third eyes' to do the same. "True," the brunette butler/werewolf said, nodding while she adjusted her binoculars. "This is going to be very difficult, indeed."

"Those guys have really got their shit together," the black-uniformed Rally added – which got a disapproving look from Moria.

"Really, Rally?" Moria huffed, also dressed in her black battle outfit. "That was a rather crass remark!"

Rally slunk her shoulders. "Sorry, but that's how I see it, Moria!" she said. "Did you find anyway else we could get in, Master?"

"Not without calling too much attention to the human… or _**mostly**_ human girls with us," the No-Life Queen added. "Myself and Rally could enter with relative ease, but I wouldn't do so without decent back-up from the rest of you."

"I am more concerned with all that fuel stored inside that building opposite of the warehouse," the Hellsing leader further added, again watching the building with her telescope. "If any of it were to blow-up as a result of a stray bullet, the flaming embers from the blast, as well as the concussion, could trigger a massive conflagration around the docks – one in which London's damaged fire brigades could ill-afford to fight." Sir Integra thought for a minute. "It seems that a direct assault is out of the question, ladies. What we need is a more… pernicious strategy."

Bridgett was listening, all the while still watching the entrance. Although she was now dressed in a yellow Hellsing miniskirt uniform – like Rally – she still found it hard to believe that, as a result of a misunderstanding the previous night, she was now bound to Rally, just as Moria was… which explained why she was able to listen-in on a telepathic exchange between the two earlier. Still, she continued to observe as a large lorry made it's way to the main warehouse.

But Rally was still uneasy as she watched Bridgett. Taking care to isolate the girl from her thoughts, she looked over to Moria and telepathically said, _**'Moria… I learned from Bridgett's blood that she may be still in a bit of a shock from the deaths of her parents and Angus McGregor. From what I was able to see, she has yet to simply CRY over the whole thing!'**_

'_**It looks like she's trying to put-on a brave face, considering what she's gone through,' **_Moria added. _**'Still, she seems to be holding-up well.'**_

'_**Yeah… but I wonder how long will it last?' **_

All the while, the lorry that was driving up to the warehouse began backing up to the doors. As soon as the guards were satisfied that an attack wasn't forthcoming, they allowed it inside… just as a young man dressed in leather and sporting a blonde Mohawk hairdo made his way to the guards. "My… _**GOD!**_" Bridgett hissed, recognizing the man. "It…it's… him… the bastard that killed Mr. McGregor!"

"What?" Moria turned her attention from Rally and looked at the door through her binoculars… and quickly recognized the individual mentioned! "Bloody hell! It looks as if we've missed one from last night!"

"Either that," Sir Integra added, looking with her telescope, "or he was _**not**_ present when you girls attacked their lair!"

Rally glanced over to Bridgett, noting the girl's expression of barely-controlled rage before she and Seras checked-out the scene. "They called him 'Stig'," Bridgett growled, her anger growing. "All because Mr. McGregor didn't have OxyContin – and the stupid, illiterate dolt couldn't read the sign – that bastard killed him!" Her body trembled as she continued seeing Stig talking to the guards before being admitted in. "I want to rip him apart," Bridgett continued to say, "tear him to pieces, then flush them down the nearest operating loo!"

"I have no doubt about that," Sir Integra added, "but we need to gain entrance to that place _**first!**_ And I believe I know just _**how.**_" Turning to Rally and Seras, she further said, "I want you two to go down there and prepare the way!"

Rally was incredulous. "Are you kidding, Integra?" she whispered, wondering if her friend had lost it completely! "We're going to need a small army to get through there!"

And as to allay her friend's doubts about her sanity, Sir Integra eyed the two vampires again and said with a smile, "You require an army? Well then… _**make **_one!"

Seras caught-on. "Oh… is that it?" the No-Life Queen replied. "Very well, we'll just do that!" Tapping Rally on the shoulder, she added, "Come long, Rally… I'm feeling quite peckish right now!"

Rally was still confused – until she got the gist of the exchange. "Alright, Master!" Grinning greatly, she and Seras disappeared into the shadows.

Intrigued, Bridgett was able to make her way to Sir Integra, who had ducked underneath some debris and found a cigar. "Excuse me, Sir Integra," she asked, "but… what exactly have you sent those two off to?"

The Hellsing leader paused as Moria lighted the cigar with a jet butane lighter. "It is time you have gotten to know _**exactly **_what Rally and Seras are capable of, Miss Healy." Taking a puff, she added, "But I must warn you… what you are about to see is quite unpleasant to watch!" Bridgett decided not to answer, instead taking-up a position with her binoculars.

**XXX**

"Okay, y' can go now," one of the guards say to the driver to the lorry. "W'll see y' aga'n tomorrow night." The lorry then took off, its ill-gotten load removed from it. Bored, the first of the two turned his back to an opening between the warehouses to have a smoke. Quite suddenly, though, two black-gloved hands grabbed him from behind, one restraining him while another gagged him – convenient for Rally to lean forward to feed upon him, her fangs sinking deeply into his neck.

His companion, seeing what happened, tries to raise the alarm, only to have inky black tendrils tying him up and silencing him. Then it was Seras' turn to feed. As quickly as it started, the two guards were dead from loss of blood. However, the two vampires didn't rip-off their heads, instead dragging the two bodies inside the warehouse with the fuel inside.

From then on, for the better part of ten minutes it was pretty much the same; the vampires would select their targets, silence them, and drain the very life from them. After her fifteenth victim, Rally released him, her eyes alight with the bloodlust that was coursing through her body. Eagerly, she looked around, hoping that some unfortunate soul would come across her path. Then she would spring upon him, greedily sinking her fangs into him, taking into herself his hot, sweet essence that flowed within his veins…

When something jarred her back to reality! Rally suddenly felt sick, realizing at last what she was thinking! _**'NOOOOO!' **_she screamed mentally as she collapsed to her knees. _**'THIS IS NOT ME! THIS IS NOT MEEEE!'**_

**XXX**

Rally's mental anguish also caused Moria and Bridgett to wince painfully, holding their heads as her scream caused the two girls to fall to their knees as well! "Miss Hedgley…" Bridgett gasped, recovering, "what… what just happened?"

"It… it's Rally!" Moria managed to gasp. "She's… she's scared of herself!"

**XXX**

"Rally!" Seras whispered, seeing her childe in anguish. Cautiously, she walked over and gently took Rally into her tendrils. "Don't worry yourself unnecessarily about the matter!"

"No… it's not right!" the dusky vampire sobbed, bloody tears staining her face. "I… I actually found myself _**wanting**_ to kill again! I shouldn't be thinking such things! I'm not a killer!"

"I'm afraid you _**are, **_Rally," Seras corrected gently. "You're as much a killer as _**I **_am… a killer who lusts for human blood!" Taking a tissue from her ammo belt, she cleaned away the blood stains from Rally's face. "However, what makes you and I different from any vampire we've previously faced is that _**we**_ have a conscience… that we care not to kill _**innocent **_humans along the way!"

"May be," Rally replied, "but it doesn't make me feel any better." Sighing, she added, "I wasn't myself, just this… monster looking for the next victim to come around the corner!"

"Well…" the No-Life Queen observed thoughtfully, "we _**did **_have more than our share of fresh blood these past two days. I guess your reaction would be understandable."

'_**Indeed, my lovely,' **_Moria's mental voice added, startling Rally. _**'Rally… you are much stronger in will than any other vampire! I KNOW you're not a heartless murderer!'**_

'_**And somehow, I feel the same as Miss Hedgley, Rally,' **_Bridgett also added. _**'Please, don't give in to despair… not at this time!'**_

Rally took a few minutes to center herself. "I… I guess what happened was some sort of 'safety valve' that kicked-in back there," she said, sighing. "One thing's for certain… after all this is over, it'll be tough to get back to _**bagged**_ blood!" Both vampires chuckled at this, but were interrupted by a shuffling noise. "Looks like our 'army' is ready to move out. Master, could you tell Integra we're ready?"

Smiling, Seras nodded, then cleared her head and said, _**'Sir Integra, we've had a little bit of a crisis here, but everything's settled. We're ready on our end, how about you?'**_

**XXX**

'_**We are ready, as well,' **_Sir Integra replied. _**'Take up positions at both entrances to the main warehouse, wait for my word, then move out.' **_Standing up, she took note that Moria and Bridgett had recovered from their little misadventure, she said, "Moria, are you and Bridgett recovered sufficiently to accompany me?"

"Indeed I am, Sir Integra," the brunette said, making sure her Glock-22 was loaded, her employer also checking her Walther PPK. "How should we approach this, though? Shall we stealthily make are way inside – or take the 'bold' approach… and walk right in front of the bastards?"

Studying the entrance, the Hellsing leader replied with, "We have done enough sneaking, Moria. We will boldly enter the main warehouse, then find their intentions with their ill-gotten gain!" Turning to Bridgett, she added, "Miss Healy, wait out here and catch anyone escaping. Rally did check you out on your weapon, did she?"

"Indeed she has," Bridgett answered, checking the Mauser C-96 'Red 9' – also known as a 'Broomhandle' – Rally had given her. "My question is, shall I use semiautomatic fire or full automatic?" She held-out the antiquated, yet still serviceable pistol in her hand.

Sir Integra smiled. "Whatever you fancy at the moment, Miss Healy," she answered, then turned to Moria. "It is time to move-out!" Moria nodded as the two women left their place of concealment, Sir Integra drawing her saber, whereas the two women walked side-by-side. Bridgett moved to a closer vantage point, mindful to watch for stray bullets.

**XXX**

The next watch has made their way to the main warehouse opening – and were alarmed that their fellows were absent. They were about to report in when one of them saw two women striding purposely towards them. Bracing their guns, the first one made the challenge. "You!" he called-out, "what's yer bloody business 'ere?"

"The business of God and Her Majesty, that is what!" Sir Integra answered back boldly. "Now get out of our way!"

"Th't's wot y' fuckin' think, bitch!" the second one yelled as he drew down.

They struck quickly. Moria's eyes shifted from emerald-green to bluish-white, then she leapt forward and slashed the second guard's throat open with her claws. Surprised, the first one tries to sound the alarm, only to be run-through in the heart by Sir Integra's saber. Satisfied with the results, the two women nodded crisply at each other as they left the bodies.

**A FEW MINUTES PRIOR…**

"Now calm down, Stig, and tell me what's going on?" a young man, tastefully dressed, asked, noticing the trembling leather-dressed youth in front of him. Elsewhere in the warehouse, about 80 individuals busied themselves stacking crates of food, tools and clothing inside the warehouse, all of them armed.

"I'm tellin' y', Alan," Stig began, tears of fear in his eyes, "they w're all butchered!" He took a few breaths to calm himself before continuing. "I left t' find out 'bout Reg, but all I found o' 'im was 'is body without it's 'ead… an' no blood puddle! I decided t' tell Holly wh't I found, but when I got back t' th' hideout, a whole lot o' soldiers an' some o' th' survivin' pigs w're about! So I decided t' use th' secret tunnel t' see wot's goin' on!"

Quite suddenly, Stig turned green, and he looked as if he was about to throw-up remembering what he saw. "It was 'orrible! There w're bodies all torn-up an' scattered all about! An' not a drop o' blood anywhere, as well! I even saw two o' th' soldiers chundered at wh't they saw! I decided t' get out o' there before I got caught!" He then returned his gaze at Alan and continued with, "Th't's when I decided t' look y' up an' see if you'll take me in! I can be of 'elp t' y' if y'd let me."

"That depends, Stig," Alan answered, walking up to the mohawked youth. "To be honest, I find that story a little hard to swallow, but it does explain quite a lot, especially with the government's story that your gang had killed each other in a drug-induced rage."

"_**ARE Y' CALLIN' ME A LIAR, Y' FUCKIN' BASTARD!"**_Stig shrieked, only to be stopped by the bodyguards flanking Alan.

"Now calm down, I'm only saying what I've heard from the _**official**_ sources," Alan replied, placing his arm around Stig's shoulder. "Besides, you're good for it! I'm certain I can find a position within our little… organization, provided you can tow your end."

What everyone didn't know at the time was that Moria and Sir Integra had made their way inside the warehouse, where they held one of the guards; Moria, using her enhanced strength, holding his arms back and gagging him, while Sir Integra had her gun to his jaw. The two women then continued to listen in as Alan relayed his plans to Stig.

"Wot I don't understand is," Stig said, "y' plan t' give all this boodle away t' th' stiffs outside. T' 'ell with 'em, I say! Let 'em fend fer themselves, w' kin live like kings with all this stuff!" What he got was a hard slap in the back of the head by Alan. _**"OWW! WOT'S TH'T FOR!"**_ he yelled.

"That's the problem with you anarchists, Stig… you think too small," Alan continued while Stig rubbed the back of his head. "Sure there's quite the lot here… but it won't last forever!" He then made an all-encompassing gesture, "London will rebuild and rise again, have no doubt about it… but I want to be on the bottom floor and rise up like the morning crème in the bottle when it happens!"

"Wot are y' talkin' about?" Stig asked, confused.

Alan took his time before answering. "I have it on good authority that the banks will be opening tomorrow. With all the raids my lads had been doing, there's going to be a big demand for what we've got. All we have to do is to discreetly get the word out that there's goods to be had. All they have to do… is come up with the money to get it."

It took a few seconds for Stig to get the implication on what Alan was saying. "Oi, I see," he began, smiling. "They give us th' cash… w' give 'em th' goods!"

"Of course," Alan added, "_**how much**_ they want depends on _**how much**_ they're willing to spent for it. For example, a 2-kilo bag of flour would probably fetch about… oh, I say £40, petrol £30 a liter, and so forth. We control the amount it would cost, we rake in the cash… and in time, we'll be running this town and not the Queen!"

"_**I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!"**_Sir Integra roared, startling the men inside the warehouse. With a nod of her head, she directed Moria to snap the neck of the guard, which she eagerly did. Dropping the body on the ground, the two women stepped out of their hiding place and strode in front to the group. _**"IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE BEEN STEALING STRAGHT FROM THE MOUTHS OF ORPHANS AND WIDOWS IN DIRE NEED FOR THE GOODS YOU HAVE STOLEN, BUT YOU HAVE THE OUTRIGHT GAUL TO DEMAND BLACKMAIL FOR GOODS THAT SHOULD BE DISTRIBUTED FREELY TO EASE THEIR TRIVAILS!"**_ Secretly, she telepathically called-out, _**'Seras, are you and Rally in position?'**_

**XXX**

Bridgett looked in horror as Seras stood in front of the warehouse's front entrance – along with fifteen ghouls, all showing various stages of decay, behind her! "Is… is that the army Rally and Seras were making?" she gasped. "They look ghastly… not to mention the smell is horrible!"

'_**It's not perfect,' **_Rally told Bridgett, _**'but they're the ticket for this job!'**_

'_**Rally's at the back door, whilst I'm at the front, Sir Integra,' **_Seras replied, oblivious to her childe and Bridgett's conversation. _**'We're ready to go on your word!'**_

**XXX**

Stig looked in horror as he recognized Moria, whose eyes were still blue-white. "Bloody 'ell!" he gasped. "Y… y… y're th' wolf bitch th't killed Mike an' Nigel! An' I bet y' killed Reg as well!"

Moria just grinned at Stig, revealing her fangs. "Actually," she purred, licking her lips, "my girlfriend took care of your loathsome companion. I was busy at the time… reducing your other friend to a boney lump of hamburger!" She took a particular satisfaction in seeing the look of horror on the mohawked punk's face as she added, "Are you frightened, knowing that you'll soon be facing the imps of the pit?" Then a look of rage came over her face, "Well you should be!" she roared. "I want you to think of all the wrongs you did in your life so far: the children that you've stolen from, the women you've raped – and the people you've killed, especially poor Mr. McGregor! I'm going to have particular fun sharpening my claws within your rancid gullet!", displaying her clawed hand.

"Regardless," Sir Integra continued, noticing the guards beginning to take aim at them, "all the goods you have stolen must immedietly be returned to the aid agencies responsible so that those surviving would be able to get through this crisis! Do I make myself clear?"

"Indeed you have, you one-eyed bitch!" Alan replied, drawing his gun. "Rest assured the goods will be delivered – provided the required cash is paid first!" He then cocked the hammer and took aim at the Hellsing leader.

"In that case," Sir Integra answered, not flinching, "I do feel sorry for your display of avarice, though. May God have pity on your souls… for we certainly will not!" Then taking a deep breath, she called-out, _**"SERAS… RALLY… NOW!"**_

The front doors ripped first, the No-Life Queen using her tendrils to part them, while Rally – transformed into her nightmare form – ripped the back from the bottom up. Surprised, the criminals went to face the new threat – only to recoil in horror at what they saw. "Bloody hell!" Alan gasped.

"Oh my God," another yelled, "it's the men guarding the fuel!" He was then ripped apart by one of the ghouls advancing.

Deciding to move out of the way, Moria and Sir Integra observed as the shambling army began their grisly task, while the vampires made short work on the others. "Efficient… brutally efficient, Sir Integra," the young werewolf said to her employer as she lit another cigar, noticing how the ghouls were ripping the gang members apart.

"Possibly the first time ghouls were used for _**constructive **_purposes, Moria," the Hellsing leader added, taking a puff on her cigar. "Well, I say we should not let Rally and Seras have all the fun." Bracing her saber, she said, "Ready?"

Moria then transformed into her mid-level form. "More than that, Sir Integra!" The two women then took separate paths and entered the fray.

Like the previous night, the attack was a bit of a one-sided affair, with the vampires and their ghouls causing the majority of the devastation to the gang. Rally, after assuring herself that these are irredeemable humans with no chance of a decent life, proceeded to attack and drain her victims, which became more ghouls. Occasionally, though, she would run into a virgin – remarkable for this lot – for which she would simply rip apart. Seras, even though she was busy the same, would from time-from-time check on her childe and heir, which she would smile afterward.

Sir Integra also did her share of damage, most of the time using her Walther to accurately shoot whoever got into her way… which included the leader Alan. One time however, a thug assaulted her with a length of steel pipe with the intention of braining her. However, because of her fencing skills, she managed to parry the attack, then slashed his throat with her saber before proceeding to the next victim.

Of them, Moria was the most savage of the four, using fang and claw to tear her victims asunder. Like her vampiric lovers, she seemed to taking great joy in tearing the gang into unrecognizable pieces. She did have one regret, though – not one of them was an Iscariot agent; she was still angry at the manner they killed her father Kenneth during the attack on London.

The battle was winding down, with the gang totally devastated, when the werewolf set her eyes upon Stig – who had for some reason managed to survive the assault. _**"YOU'RE MINE!"**_ she snarled, crouching down to pounce upon him.

But what she _**didn't**_ notice, however, was a young woman, with short spiky blue-dyed hair, was creeping behind her, a switchblade in her hand. She sprang quickly, jamming the switchblade into Moria's back. The initial attack caused a sensation of shock when Moria felt the cold knife enter – followed by burning pain as the woman twisted it! Almost immedietly, Moria felt that her left leg had gone dead. This made her fall forward, screaming as she did. Stig, barely believing his luck, made his way out of the warehouse.

But the attack on Moria _**didn't **_go unnoticed by Rally – as through her link felt the attack. As soon as she commanded her ghouls to dissolve to nothingness, she glanced around – and saw what happened! _**"MORIA!"**_Enraged, Rally sprang upon Moria's assailant, sinking her fangs into the girl's neck. Once satisfied the woman was dead, Rally used her teeth to rip her head off, then allowed herself to transform back as she cradled Moria in her arms. "Please, Moria," she pleaded, holding her close, "don't leave me behind!"

"My… my leg…" Moria's voice was almost a whisper, "I… I can't feel… my left leg…" Her head then slumped forward. Rally nearly panicked, but was relived to find that her heart was still strong and her breathing, although ragged, was constant.

Sir Integra also noticed, after dispatching the last of the gang. "Oh dear God, no!" Both she and Seras raced over to Rally, who was trembling as she held Moria. "What happened to her?" she demanded carefully.

"That bitch," Rally began, pointing to the decapitated body of the woman, "snuck-up and stuck Moria in the back with this!" She turned Moria around and showed Sir Integra the switchblade, which was still in the werewolf's back.

"Whatever you do, do not remove it or Moira might bleed uncontrollably!" The Hellsing leader then turned to Seras and said, "Seras, do what you can to get her ready for transport!" The No-Life Queen nodded, using the nebulous ebony mass of her darkwing to form a litter around her stricken friend.

**XXX**

Taking advantage of the current situation, Stig decided to quietly slip away from the warehouse, hoping to find someplace in the city to hide. But just as he made a run for it, a shot rang-out, followed by a sensation of getting kicked in the crotch. Kneeling over, Stig placed his hand over the afflicted area – and found it covered in his blood!

"Damn it all!" Bridgett grumbled, leaving her place of concealment and again taking aim at Stig. "That shows me to try to get-off a shot on the run!"

Trembling, Stig glared angrily at the young girl. _**"Y… Y' FUCKIN' BITCH! Y' SHOT ME IN TH' BALLS!"**_ Quickly, he reached for his gun and aimed it at Bridgett.

They shot at each other simultaneously.

**XXX**

"_**YAAAA!"**_ Rally's head shot-up as what felt like a shot of electricity in her head.

"Rally! What is wrong?" Sir Integra demanded. But the dusky vampire didn't answer, instead getting up and running to the front door. "Seras, stay with Moria and join us when you are ready!"

If she had a heartbeat, Rally's would be running a mile a minute as she left the warehouse. The feeling of dread within her caused a twisting of her insides as she broke outside. As she skittered to a halt, she found her fears warranted.

Stig was lying on the ground, a bullet in both his crotch and his forehead, with a messy exit wound in the back of his head. The look in his eyes told it all – incredulous disbelief in what had happened, namely his death.

But Bridgett was on the ground as well, lying in a spreading pool of her own blood. _**"NOOOOO!"**_the dusky vampire shrieked as she sped to the young woman's side, fearing that Bridgett was already dead. As Rally turned her over, she was further horrified to see the bullet wound near her heart, but was relieved to find that she was still alive – but barely!

Groaning, Bridgett forced her eyes open and tries to speak, but only coughs-up some blood. Recovering, her eyes meets Rally's bloody ones. "Rally… save me… please…" she manages to say.

The dusky vampire then realized what Bridgett was asking of her. _**"NO, YOU CAN'T WANT THAT!"**_she yelled. _**"I WANT YOU TO LIVE, YES – BUT DON'T MAKE ME TURN YOU INTO A VAMPIRE! YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT!" **_Rally then flinched when Bridgett touched her cheek, looking at her with pleading eyes.

By now, Sir Integra had followed Rally out, and heard the previous exchange. Walking up to her friend, she then said, "Rally, I think there is a way you can save her without changing her into a vampire! However, we had better act quickly to do it!" Looking at Bridgett, she added, "Listen, what I am about to say is important, but only if you agree!" The young girl nodded. "Good. Bridgett, what I need you to do is to drink Rally's blood!"

"What? Integra… are you sure…?" Rally asked disbelievingly.

"I am! Now hurry, she does not have much time!"

"Alright." Still unsure, Rally removed her gloves. Then extending one of her fingernails, which she cut her left palm open. Satisfied that the blood was flowing, she cradled Bridgett's head and offered her palm to her. Weakly, the young girl opened her mouth and allowed the cold blood to trickle down her throat for about ten seconds.

"That should be enough, Rally," Sir Integra said, afterwhich the hand was withdrawn.

For a few seconds afterward, nothing happened – then Bridgett's back violently arched forward. _**"OH… GOD!"**_she screamed, eyes wide, _**"I'M… I'M BURNING!"**_With Rally restraining her, Bridgett continued to thrash and scream, her eyes' color changing in a variety of hues.

By now, Seras had exited the building with Moria, the No-Life Queen using her darkwing in cradling and immobilizing her friend. But hearing the screaming, Moria had regained conscienesness and craned her head around. "Seras…" she mumbled, "what's… going on?"

Noticing, Seras answered, "It seems like lightning had struck our number a second time, Moria. Now just be quiet and get some rest." Moira nodded silently, settling down.

For ten more seconds, Bridgett continued to thrash-about, Rally holding her down. Then as suddenly as it began, the girl relaxed. Rally panicked briefly, but was satisfied that she was still breathing. But as she examined her, she found the bullet wound had already healed – as well as sensing an odd aura about Bridgett. "Integra," she finally asked, "what just happened?"

"I will explain later, right now you and Seras get back to the mansion with Bridgett and Moria! I will notify Dr. Trevelyan to meet you there!" tursly replied Sir Integra.

"Gotcha!" Reaching into her pocket, Rally threw Sir Integra her car keys. "Could you drive my car back?"

"That I will." Satisfied, both Rally and Seras went airborne, Rally carrying Bridgett while her master bore Moria. As they flew towards the mansion, Rally couldn't help but feel concerned about her werewolf lover… as well as what happened to Bridgett.

**HELLSING MANSION, TWO HOURS LATER…**

Sir Integra and Seras walked into the darkened parlor, noticing a solitary Rally looking out the window. The Hellsing leader was now in her usual suit, and Rally had allowed the shadows covering her uniform to retreat, but the dusky vampire barely noticed them. Quite gently, Seras walked over and embraced Rally, her darkwing formed as an arm. "I wouldn't worry too much, Rally," she whispered, kissing Rally on the cheek. "I'm certain Moria will be alright."

Rally didn't seem convinced. "She told me she couldn't feel her left leg, Master," she replied. Trembling, she broke-out in sobs. "I'm scared for her! She could end-up in a wheelchair for the rest of her life because that… that bitch stabbed her in the back!"

"Do not dwell upon that, Rally," Sir Integra said, also embracing Rally. "Dr. Trevelyan is working hard on her as we speak. Who knows – this could end-up for the better." Rally didn't say anything but just clung to the two.

It was two minutes later when Dr. Trevelyan entered the parlor, his surgical smock lightly splattered in blood. Anxiously – more so for Rally – the three women turned their attention to him. After an agonizing five seconds, he broke-out in a smile and said, "Miss Hedgley is going to be alright!"

All three women relaxed upon hearing the news. "My thanks, Doctor," Sir Integra said, smiling.

Scratching the back of his head after removing the rubber gloves, Dr. Trevelyan shrugged and added, "Well, I can't take _**all**_ the credit myself. All I ever did was to remove the switchblade and almost immedietly Miss Hedgley's body began to heal itself! Rather remarkable abilities that girl has!"

"Doctor," Sir Integra further added, "Rally said that Moria told her she had paralysis in her left leg."

"Oh yes that. I've checked the nerves in her leg and already there's some reaction to stimulus. I wouldn't be too surprised that, given a few days rest, she'll be up and walking as if the injury never occurred!"

"Boy, that's a relief!" Rally sighed, then remembered something else. "Hey, what about Bridgett? What can you tell us about her?"

For the first since breaking the good news about Moria, the good doctor had a mystified look on his face. "Now that's a puzzler," he said. "Upon examination, I found that there was no sign of the previous injury she had. Physically, she's alert and talking… but several of her vital signs have changed since the last time I examined her at the relief centre… almost as if she had became some sort of vampire, but still human!"

"I will explain that soon, but I must see Miss Healy to do that, Doctor." Sir Integra then turned to Rally, "I feel you need to hear this as well."

"Whatever you say, Integra," replied Rally. "I like to know what the hell happened to her."

"I'll come, too, Rally," added Seras, all three women accompanying Dr. Trevelyan into Bridgett's room.

**XXX**

As she sat up in the bed, Bridgett couldn't help but to wonder what had become of her. Using a hand-held mirror, she examined her teeth – which she now sported vampire-like fangs, but didn't feel the almost-ravenous thirst for blood a true vampire would have. Even more dramatic was her eyes. What were once warm hazel eyes were now shaded in an unnatural hue of mauvine, or aniline purple. _**'Unusual to be certain,' **_she thought to herself. _**'I wonder if Sir Integra knew of this when she had me drink Rally's blood?'**_

Quite quickly, though, her attention was diverted to the visitors in her room. "I see you are… quite alright, Miss Healy," Sir Integra began. "But I suspect you have questions about your survival, as well as your altered appearance."

"That I do," Bridgett began. "Sir Integra, what in the world has happened to me? I mean… I'm grateful to you for helping me to survive and all that, but these changes to my anatomy are so alarming!"

"Indeed. Mind you, Miss Healy, the severity of your injuries, combined with your will to survive, forced us to take extraordinary actions," Sir Integra replied, "one that has altered you forever, I fear." Taking a few moments to center herself, she quickly and deliberately announced, "You are now a dhampir, Miss Healy!"

The reactions were mixed. Both Seras and Dr. Trevelyan nodded understandably, while Rally cringed and looked down in shame. But all Bridgett had was confusion. "Dhampir?" she asked, confused.

"Yes – half vampire, half human… but belonging to neither," the Hellsing leader said. "Normally, dhampirs are created from the sexual union of a male vampire and a human female, but any human can become a dhampir upon consuming the blood of a vampire, regardless of gender." Walking up to the bed, she knelt-down and looked Bridgett in the eye, saying, "I am so sorry I forced this change upon you."

"Well… I _**did**_ asked to be saved," Bridgett mused, "although I'm still a little blown gobsmack from it all." She added further, "I do like to know what to expect, now that I'm this creature you mentioned."

Smiling, Sir Integra replied, "In many ways, you have advantages that normal vampires _**do not**_ have. Like more powerful vampires, you can walk in the daylight, but must be mindful not to overheat yourself. You have immunity to all things vampires are vulnerable to: silver weapons, blessed weapons, wooden stakes and the like. You are also as long-lived as vampires but are not limited to drinking blood – although from time-to-time you must consume it. You are also as strong as the most powerful vampires, which can make you almost as dangerous as one."

Bridgett took this in. "I see," she replied. "From what you've told me, it would be best that I remain in your employ if I'm to survive not only this – but just to be about with other humans."

"Very good," the Hellsing leader replied. "Rally?"

"Y-yes?" came the dusky vampire's surprised reply, breaking her from her fugue.

Standing up, Sir Integra still addressed Bridgett as she said, "Although you do not have a sire/fledgling relationship to her, I am placing Rally to be your protector. Rally," she added, turning to her, "even though you are not her master, I need you to train Miss Healy in ways that her new powers will not be a danger to the populace. Can you do that?"

"Like I have a choice?" Rally replied. "I made her into this, after all!"

"Good. Now Doctor," Sir Integra turned to the door, "I wish to check upon Moria. Is that allowable?"

"Quite so," Dr. Trevelyan replied, guiding the Hellsing leader to the door. "When she woke-up, she was asking about you."

"I'll come as well," added Seras, which Rally followed.

"Rally, could you stay with me?" Bridgett piped-up, sitting up. Rally gulped, but nodded, although she looked anxiously as all that was left in the room.

Now alone, Rally felt once again her insides tightening as Bridgett got out of bed and walked up to her. "Look, Bridgett," she began nervously, "I'm sorry I did this to you, but if you just wait for me to explain…" But got quieted when Bridgett pulled the dusky vampire into a deep, lingering kiss. Although taken aback from this, Rally decided not to complain too much.

And so for about two minutes the two – vampire and dhampir – continued to kiss, their tongues playing with each other. As soon as they parted, the two continued to look each other in the eye before Rally finally said with a smile, "You do know you're groping me?"

"What?" Bridgett then discovered her right hand was on Rally's left breast. She tried to pull it away but Rally prevented it.

"It's alright. You know… thinking about these past two days, it was only right that I gave you my blood, being that I had taken yours."

"Those were crazy days," admitted Bridgett.

As the two paused for a bit, for the first time Rally had noticed the generous curves of Bridgett's body through her pajamas. Although not quite as buxom as Seras or Moria, the black-haired girl was… bountifully endowed. "Just a question," the dusky vampire began. "How old are you?"

Bridgett though for a bit. "I'll be 17 in two days," she answered.

"_**Really? **_ 16 and already looking like _**that**_?" Rally was impressed. "I think before we take things further we should wait a year! I know vampires aren't supposed to be concerned with human morals, but I'd like to have some standards!"

"Whatever you say." Picking-up a dressing gown, she took Rally's and as Bridgett added, "Why don't we pop over and see how Miss Hedgley is doing?"

"Don't mind if we do?" Almost eagerly, Rally followed Bridgett to the room where Moria was recuperating.

**XXX**

Dr. Trevelyan and Sir Integra had already left the room, but Seras was sitting at the edge of the bed talking to Moria when Rally and Bridgett walked in. "About time you two showed-up!" the No-Life Queen announced, getting up. "I've got something to show you!" Pulling the covers from Moria's feet, she asked the young werewolf, "Go on… show them!" Moria didn't say anything – but smiled as the toes on her left foot wiggled!

Rally's eyes were alight. _**"WOW!"**_she exclaimed, hugging Moria. "The doc was right! You're going to be okay!"

"I'm glad that you're happy, my lovely," Moria said. "But frankly… I'm getting a bit annoyed with the 'pins-and-needles' feeling I'm getting from that leg! It's as if what happens after you foot falls asleep!" Then she eyed Rally with a sly look and added, "By the way… how was that kiss?"

"What? You mean… oh!" Finally realizing that Moria had mentally eavesdropped upon her and Bridgett's intimate moment, Rally just covered her face in embarrassment – only to get a lighthearted laugh from Moria.

"It's alright, Rally dear," the werewolf woman said, patting her shoulder. "I'm very happy about it… really!" Turning her attention to Bridgett, she then said, "Frankly, I'm happy that you, dear, are now part of our little circle – all of us, creatures of night."

"Well, Sir Integra _**did **_say I can walk in the sunshine, provided I take cautions," the young dhampir said.

"But still," Rally said, a serious look on her face, "we're going to have to work hard if we're going to rebuild the organization!"

"Indeed, Rally," Seras added. "It'll take the better part of a year to get manpower back to levels prior to Millennium and Iscariot's attack," she then glanced over to Moira, "which we were talking about when you two showed up."

"Yes." Moria sat-up in bed as she added, "And I've got one name in particular in regards to temporary help." Her face held a grim look, "It'll be a risk, one that Sir Integra might not be willing to make – but I think with her, it might do!"

Rally realized what Moria was implying. "Right. Me and Master will leave you to make that possible." Then turning to Bridgett, "In the meantime, we're going to have to get you started on your training." Rally smiled as she added, "Are you game?" 

"Indeed I am!" the black-haired dhampir replied, her mauvine eyes twinkling!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Okay, one more chapter before I bring this series to a close! And guest stars, oh how I'm going to bring-in guest stars, with will co-inside with the new series I'm starting 'Night Angels: Aftermath and Beyond'. **

**So until then… LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	7. 4:Friends, Recovery & Arisugawa's Locket

**Night Angels Omakes – Pt. 4: Friends, Recovery – and Arisugawa's Locket!**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin "Blaine" Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Geneon Universal/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – 'Arisugawa's Locket' and character usage thereof is the creation of Shanejayell.**

**XXX**

**LONDON, OVER ONE YEAR LATER…**

"Oh my, that rocket looks absolutly lovely!" Bridgett Healy, dressed in her black maid's uniform, cheerfully gushed as she assessed the bunches of fresh arugula as it was presented at the greengrocer stand she visited. "Sir Integra just _**adores**_ fresh rocket in her salad!" Looking up to the man, she added, "I'll take two – no, _**three**_ bunches!"

The man, who was the owner of the greengrocer, replied, "Right y' are, love!" He gathered-up the arugula and stuffed them in a plastic bag. After weighing the bunches, he then added them to the bill. "Anythin' else, m' dear?"

Bridgett gone over her grocery list, then looked at the scallions he had offered. "Hmm… those spring onions look a little tired." Indeed some of them seemed to be showing some signs of becoming limp. "Have you any fresher than this?" she asked.

"Not really, love," the greengrocer asked. "I'll be getting' in a new shipment tomorrow, if y're willing to wait."

Feeling a little discouraged, Bridgett weighed her options. "Well… it's not like the cook is going to be serving them fresh; they'll be going into a cooked dish anyway… so I guess a bunch will do."

After getting the scallions, Bridgett gone over her list. Her shopping cart, which was at her feet, already had her orders from the butcher and dairy. "Hmmm… let's see: rocket, spring onions, red onions, cos, iceberg, radishes, courgetts… as well as two aubergines for parmigiana tomorrow – yes, that's it!" After being presented the bill and paying the man, Bridgett stuffed the produce into the cart and cheerfully started her way back to the Hellsing mansion.

It had been more than a year since that horrible evening – the one which Millennium and Iscariot almost undone London, and the young dhampir had to smile seeing the various construction cranes from sites rebuilding the city, as well as people returning to it and the jobs needed for them! London was slowly – but surely – coming back to life – which made Bridgett all the happier!

There was also _**another**_ reason for Bridgett to be happy. Today was her 18th birthday, and to celebrate, Irene 'Rally' Vincent had promised to take her out to one of her favorite hangouts outside the city. So with a spring in her step, the black-haired dhampir quickened her pace back to the bus stop to the mansion.

However, as she turned the corner, she sighed discouragily. The path between her and the bus stop back to the mansion unfortunately ran through one of the most disreputable streets in the city – filled with thugs and pushers that either survived the attack – or Rally, Seras Victoria and her supervisor – and up until today her legal guardian – Moria Hedgley's efforts to rid the city of them! Bridgett would prefer to avoid this street altogether and take another – but _**that **_street was _**still**_ being rebuilt from the attack!

Deciding to take a chance, Bridgett decided to scope-out the street first, using the 'third eye' that Rally had taught her. Imagining that on her forehead was another eye, her mauvine eyes glowed brightly as, from her perception, the shadows were parted. Sure enough, three of the thugs that usually taunted and sexually-harassed her were about – including one she recognized – talking amongst themselves. "Just my luck," she sighed to herself, "those bastards that always bothered me are there… as well as that bully Rodney, talking like nothing's wrong." Pausing briefly, she then added, "Oh well… nothing ventured, nothing gained!" Squaring her shoulders she, along with her purchases, entered the foreboding street. Hoping against hope, she proceeded at a quick pace, ignoring the group and centering her gaze on the other end of the street.

No such luck! "'Ey there, beautiful?", one of them, a young man with dirty blonde hair called out, "Why don't y' stop by an' talk to us?"

"No thank you!" Bridgett indignantly replied, still walking and not bothering to look at them. "I've got a lot to do today and I would thank you not to bother me! Now shove off!"

"Oh I don't think so, Bridgett!" a redhead with blue eyes said, walking in front of Bridgett. Immedietly, she recognized him as the boy from her old school that had regularly bothered her before the attack… and stopped as a result. "I 'appen t' know y' from long ago, an' I believe th't today y're 18 – which means th't y're _**now **_legal!" Quickly, the three surrounded Bridgett, cutting-off any escape. "So 'ow about it, babe – ready t' put-out now?"

"Rodney," Bridgett countered, steely eyeing the red-haired boy, "I have already have someone that is going to take me out to a nice dinner tonight to celebrate my birthday, and I _**do not**_ want to disappoint that person! So if you do not want to get further embarrassed, then I suggest you and your 'friends' push-off and let me through!" In the meantime, she assessed her situation. _**'I could easily overcome these 'loosely-referred' gentlemen if I want – but if I use my full strength on them, they could end-up getting hurt – or worst killed!' **_she thought. _**'Which means putting into practice some to the moves Berttle back home had taught me… as well as a little advice Rally gave me!'**_

"Don't get shirty on me, y' little bitch!" Rodney growled, edging closer. "Maybe I should slap those purple contacts of yours off t' teach y' a lesson!" He then drew his hand and proceeded to strike – only to have Bridgett grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder, where he landed hard, knocking the wind out of him!

'_**Nice of Berttle to teach me that little thing!' **_Bridgett smartly thought to herself, before dodging a fist from the blonde, then grabbing it and doing the same. Right about then, the third, a black-haired boy, grabbed her from behind. The blonde, recovering, then tried to punch her again. But this time, Bridgett quickly moved her head aside; the blonde connecting with his fellow – while Bridgett connected her heel into his crotch using a minimal amount of force. As the boy let go, she then clenched her fist and _**lightly**_ struck the blonde between the ribs and stomach, making sure to pull-back a split-second after she did. Pausing briefly, the blonde felt like he was kicked hard in the solar plexus by a mule… and fell to the ground, groaning!

But during this battle, Rodney was able to recover from the initial attack – and drew a black snub-nosed revolver from which he hid in the belt behind his back. "Y' little bitch," he snarled as he took aim at Bridgett's head…

***BLAM (CLINK)!***

"_**OWWWW!"**_Rodney had shook his hand, the gun knocked out of his hand from the shot – which had a distinctive report! Turning to face his assailant, he further snarled, _**"JUST WHAT THE FUCK…"**_but stopped when he found a chromed gun barrel pressing firmly against his forehead, as well as hearing the hammer being cocked.

"What were you going to say, you fucking little dipshit?" a female voice smirked, causing Rodney to cringe. That voice belonged to a Chinese-featured woman with purplish-brown hair, brown eyes, and pointed a chromed Berretta with Thai markings on it – as well as the Jolly Roger of the pirate Calico Jack Rackham on the slide and grip. One of the few English markings on the slide was the words '9 mm Sword Cutlass'. She wore a tight black muscle shirt, twin holsters, blue denim jeans and a jacket of similar fabric with the Hellsing coat-of-arms on the left pocket.

Her face revealing a cruel smirk, the woman added, "Y'know… if I had things my way right now, I would be showing you the color of your fucking brains for that stunt you just pulled on the kid! However, since the boss lady would likely get pissy if I killed anyone without cause, I'm going to give you a second chance and let you fuckers live!" Relaxing her stance, she took her gun away from the boy's forehead. "Now you bastards get out of here – before I have to disappoint my boss!" Taking the hint, the three decided the better part of valor was to beat a hasty retreat to a nearby alley. Satisfied, the woman then holstered the gun into its empty receptacle.

Assured that her purchases – as well as her assailants – was uninjured, Bridgett turned to the woman and said, "Now I don't think that was quite necessary, Revy! I could've handled myself!"

Revy didn't answer immedietly, instead picking up the gun Rodney had aimed at the young dhampir. "I had to," she said. "If he shot you with this, it would've fucking blown your cover in this burg and then we'd be all shit!" Tossing the gun to Bridgett, she added, "Besides, Rally placed me in charge of you while she's sleeping in the daytime – and for my health, I _**do not **_want to fucking piss _**her**_ off, if you follow my drift!"

Bridgett paused, studying the gun. "To say the least!" she breathed. "I never believed Rodney was even capable of ever drawing a gun, no less actually taking aim!"

Revy allowed the dhampir to ponder what may have happened for only a few seconds before saying, "Hey, don't get too bummed about it, kid," patting her shoulder, "let's get going before we miss the fucking bus!" Nodding in agreement, Bridgett crushed the gun in one hand into an unrecognizable lump of wood and metal before discarding it and accompanying the mercenary to the stop.

**OUTSIDE THE HELLSING MANSION…**

The two had been dropped off one and a half kilometers away from the main entrance, allowing for them to indulge in casual conversation. "So," Bridgett began, "you made your weekly call to your friends in Roanapur?" Revy nodded. "How was it?"

"Same old shit as the last time I called," the pirate muttered, "Dutch complaining about not having me there and all."

"Even with the 'inconvenience fee' Sir Integra generously gives the Lagoon Company every month?" Bridgett offered.

All Revy did was shrug. "I guess that's his way of saying that the gang misses me – at least for Dutch and Benny! I really don't know about Rock, though. I guess he doesn't miss me bitching at him for some reason or another."

"Oh I'm certain Rock misses you, Revy," Bridgett corrected, "it's just the abuse he _**doesn't **_miss!"

Both women chuckled at this. "So, what are you going to do today, being this is your birthday?" asked Revy.

Bridgett paused a beat. "Well… after I take care of my duties for this afternoon, Rally said she was going to take me to her, Miss Hedgley and Seras' favorite place – just me and her. She says the food there is excellent, which makes me wonder since all she has consumed is blood."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Revy offered, "just so long it's not another version of the Yellow Flag!"

"Oh she assures me that no fighting is allowed there whatsoever," the young dhampir said.

The two walking for a bit. "I'd like to know," Revy began, looking at Bridgett's cart, "what's you get today?"

Bridgett looked at her cart. "A good roast from the butcher's, milk, eggs, and from the greengrocer's cos, iceberg, spring onions, red onions, rocket, radishes, courgetts and two aubergines for tomorrow."

"Aubergines?" Revy asked curiously.

"Why yes, these." Bridgett reached into the cart and pulled out a large, shiny purplish fruit from it and showed her.

"Oh… eggplant! Well why the fuck didn't you say 'eggplant' in the first place?" asked Revy, sighing.

"I did… just not in the way you're used to," Bridgett explained.

This only produced an impatient sigh from Revy, which was replaced by an excited look. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Does that mean the cook's going to be making that killer eggplant parmigiana that I like tomorrow?" Bridgett just nodded. "Alright! Sure beats all the shit I had to put-up with back in Roanapur!"

"Well I'm glad you're happy," Bridgett observed as the two made their way to the front gate. "Look, I have to get this to the kitchen. Nice of you walking me home, Revy."

"Yeah, yeah," Revy replied, seeing Bridgett sprint off with her purchases. "In the meantime, I'm going to have to report-in to the boss lady – to assure her I didn't fucking kill anybody!" Both women laughed as they went their separate ways.

**XXX**

For the remainder of the afternoon, Bridgett cheerfully went about her duties – which mainly consisted of cleaning windows, dusting the floors and furniture and other objects in the recently-restored mansion. Occasionally, though, she found an object that needed cleaning that was too high for her to reach – namely the very tall bureau she was now contemplating on how to dust the top! She could try to find a stepladder – which would mean putting herself behind her schedule.

Succumbing to her impatience this time around, Bridgett first made sure nobody else in the staff was watching – then levitated until she reached the top. Then quickly running her cloth over the top, she finished her job before lowering herself down to the floor. "Next time," she said quietly to herself, "I'm going to make sure the stepladder is out _**before **_even thinking of trying a stunt like this again!"

"A wise choice." Startled, the young girl turned around – and saw Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing standing behind her, smiling. "I must admit, though, you did take care to make sure you were unobserved by the others beforehand."

"Obviously not careful enough, if _**you **_saw me!" replied a very nervous Bridgett. "I'm sorry, Sir Integra. I know I shouldn't be exhibiting my powers in such a way…"

"Calm yourself, Bridgett," the Hellsing leader interrupted. "I realize that this is merely a practice of your abilities, so no harm done." Her smile continued as Sir Integra added, "What I was going to tell you, though, is that I am giving you the night – as well as tomorrow off for your birthday."

For her part, the young dhampir looked surprised. "The rest of the night… _**and **_tomorrow off!"

"Did I ask you to repeat yourself?" Sir Integra questioned, a bit of an edge in her voice.

"Oh… no, Sir Integra!" replied Bridgett, embarrassed by her gaffe.

The Hellsing leader nodded. "Good. Now I suggest you get yourself ready. Wouldn't want to disappoint Rally now, do we?" A playful smile graced Sir Integra's features.

"Y-yes, Sir Integra… and thank you!" Feeling relieved about the whole episode, Bridgett gathered her supplies and headed off to the supply closet before making her way to her room on the second floor.

Of course, when she got there, she was surprised to see Moria, dressed in her butler's outfit, seemingly going over a small pile of clothing on the bed. "Oh good, Bridgett, you're just in time," she cheerfully said.

"Uh… uh Miss Hedgley," the young dhampir stammered, surprised, "what exactly _**are **_you doing in my room… and _**what **_are you doing?"

"Oh please," Moria dismissed, still working on the clothing, "I keep telling you that, while we're on duty it is all right to use titles. It's only _**after**_ work is over where we get to be informal." She then looked-up and added, "Although I'm flattered that you _**still**_ forget that little bit. As for why I'm in your room and what I'm doing, I'm making sure you have the proper clothing for your date with Rally."

"But Miss Hed… er, Moria," Bridgett continued, "I _**had**_ my clothes for tonight already set-out!"

"I know," replied Moria, "and frankly I was a little disappointed about the choice of clothes that you laid-out. You're going to a nightclub, not a church social, so I think it's important you look nice for Rally."

"I… guess." Walking up to the bed, Bridgett was wide-eyed at the first piece her former guardian picked out – a lacy pair of black g-string thong panties! "Y… you don't expect me to wear _**this!**_" she gasped.

Moria just looked at the girl as if nothing's wrong. "They do look nice, do they?" she said.

"That's not the point!" Bridgett pleaded. "What would Rally think of me if I went into public wearing this… and… and _**those!**_" She pointed a trembling finger at the other articles of lingerie set-out – black thigh-high stockings and a lacy black garter belt!

"She would think you look beautiful, Bridgett," Moria smartly answered. "Look, I know you're a little mortified about the whole thing right now, but it's not like every woman in Arisugawa's Locket is going to be gawking at you with this on! Besides, it was through there I found-out about this lovely fashion and lingerie shop in Tokyo – 'Silky Doll' – and was able to get you all these… and this as well!" She then held-out on a hanger a red mid-length dress with a plunging neckline.

Bridgett just stared in shock at the dress. "You… you've got to be joking! With that neckline, my cleavage will be sticking-out like some cheap streetwalker!"

"Look, if you got it… don't be afraid to show it! To me, it shows that you're a true woman and not some bull butch dyke!" Moira said as she handed the clothing to the girl. "Now get behind the screen and put these on!"

"But there's no bra!" Bridgett whined.

Moria just shoved the girl behind the dressing screen. "You don't need it! Now stop wasting time and get dressed!" Then as an afterthought, she added, "Oh, and while you're at it… I suggest you don't put-on that thong until _**after **_you've dressed in that garter belt and stockings!"

"But… but why?" Bridgett asked, confused.

Moria just kissed her on the cheek and said, "It's easier to take it off! Besides, many women… and men for that matter… find it arousing if their partner was just dressed in garter and stockings before they make love." She then patted Bridgett playfully and added, "Now pop to it!"

"Y-yes."

A few minutes passed as Bridgett got out of her maid's uniform and into the clothes and undergarments Moria had selected for her, with Moria patiently seated on the bed. "Uh… excuse me?" Bridgett said, now dressed in the red dress as she emerged from the screen. "Do you think you can zip me in the back?" She turned around, the unzipped back showing.

"No problem, dear." Getting up, Moria closed the back, then turned Bridgett around to get an assessment on how the dress fit. "You look lovely," she said.

"Thank you," replied Bridgett, then blushed as she added, "although this thong I'm wearing right now will take some time getting used to!"

Smiling, the young woman replied, "Don't give it a second thought. You know, Bridgett, you _**might**_ consider letting your hair grow-out a little bit. I mean, that boyish look you're sporting right now is alright, but it doesn't look all that feminine. When was the last time you cut your hair?"

"Well… last year," Bridgett admitted, "right before Rally… changed me."

"Hmm… I see," Moria muttered, her gloved index finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I guess it _**would**_ be a problem. Well nevermind about it, let me help you with your makeup." She then had Bridgett sit near the vanity and helped apply her makeup. "I must say you don't really need that much, just enough to highlight the best parts." Turning Bridgett to the mirror, she asked, "What do you think?"

Bridgett smiled. "Perfect! Thank you, Moria!"

"You're welcome," the pretty butler replied as she handed a bottle of cologne to the girl. "Now don't apply too much; just behind each ear… as well as a dab between your breasts." Bridgett didn't complain as she did so.

Just as the girl had clipped her earrings on and slipped into a matching pair of shoes: _**'Hey Bridgett… are you ready? I've got the car around the front!'**_

'_**I'll be right out, Rally!' **_Bridgett mentally replied. Picking up her pocketbook, she headed for the door – but paused a bit. "Moria – I would like to thank you for all your help this past year! I might not have gotten through it without you guiding me!"

"Actually, _**I**_ should be the one thanking _**you**_,__Bridgett." Moria then hugged the girl, adding, "If it weren't for you – and your empathic talents – I might have been reduced to a mental wreak over my father and Uncle Reggie's deaths!" A small tear rolled down her cheek, which was cleaned-up by Bridgett.

"Well… I wasn't exactly thinking on my own at the time, but I do appreciate it."

"Good. Now get going, Rally is waiting." Stepping out of the room, Moria and Bridgett walking out, with the younger girl heading down the stairs, with the elder watching in satisfaction.

"_**AAAAAHHHHH! FUCK, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DOING THAT, YOU BITCH!"**_Groaning, Moria decided to head for the source of the screaming. Sure enough, Revy was standing, trembling with gun drawn, while Seras stood a good ten feet away – smirking. _**"YOU'RE ALWAYS STEAKING-UP BEHIND ME AND SCARING THE FUCKING CRAP OUT OF ME!"**_the pirate angrily bellowed.

"But if I didn't," the No-Life Queen playfully said, "then how will I make sure you're still on your toes?"

Moria just shook her head. _**'I swear, Seras is acting more and more like Alucard each and every day!' **_Deciding to defuse the situation, she calmly walked over to Revy and gently pulled her gun down. "You _**do**_ realize if you shoot her, all you'll do is entertain her further," she said, giving Seras a disapproving glare.

"Whatever!" Revy snapped, pulling Moria's hand away and walking off. "If it weren't for the money Sir Integra was paying me to put-up with this crap, I've would've left this fucking loony bin a long time ago!"

Walking alongside Seras, Moria could only watch as Revy stormed downstairs, then turned to her and said, "You're lucky I've stopped her! You _**do **_realize her gun is loaded with blessed ammunition?"

"Of course I do," Seras smirked. "I just wanted to see her restraint, that's all." She then giggled upon hearing Moria's annoyed groan, "You know… since Rally won't be here tonight, it might be a good opportunity for us to have a good time." She then grinned further as she added, "Or would you prefer to spend it with Revy… like the last time?"

"Don't remind me about _**that**_!" the butler muttered. "The only reason I ended-up in the sack with that bloody pirate is because the both of us had gotten roaring drunk that night!"

"But I didn't hear you complain about it too much, Moria," the No-Life Queen added.

For once, a thoughtful look came over Moria's face. "You're right, Seras dear. It wasn't _**that**_ bad."

**ARISUGAWA'S LOCKET, LATER THAT NIGHT…**

The club was quite active that night, and 'Whirlwind' Solude Schfoltzer had checked her weapons at the bar, ready for the night. It was quite fortunate that Mil and Maze had told her of this place, and had been a frequent patron since. She liked the food, the drinks were good and reasonably priced – and there were a lot of young girls there to whet her sexual appetites!

Of course, those appetites were a bone of contention for the club's owner, Juri Arisugawa, as she walked up to the bar. "I hope you're not here to cause trouble again?" she grumbled.

Solude looked shocked. "Me? Cause trouble?" she repeated, her short, spiky brown hair glinting. "Don't be ridiculous Juri, I'm here for a good time!"

"So you say, Solude!" Ryoko Hakubi countered, walking up to the two. "For your information, Me and Minagi have had our fill of weepy-eyed young girls crying in their drinks because _**you**_ broke their hearts!"

"Agreed, Ryoko," Juri added. "You've even made _**me**_ in my bachelor days look good!"

"Sorry about that," Solude half-heartedly apologized. "It's not my fault that all the girls here find me attractive." Then something caught her attention. "Well what do we have _**here**_?" Her sights were transfixed on a table – where Bridgett was sitting alone, as if waiting for someone.

Juri also noticed – and a sly smile came over her face as she glanced at Ryoko – who was also smiling. "See something interesting, Solude?" she asked. Solude didn't answer, a lusty smile on her face as she made her way to the table.

By now, Minagi had noticed as well. "Hey Sis," she whispered to Ryoko, "aren't you going to warn her about that girl?"

"What for?" Ryoko smirked. "And miss the fireworks when Solude finds out?"

"Besides," Juri added still smiling, "it's a perfect opportunity to see her get taken down a peg or two."

Minagi got the hint. "Oh!" she said, smiling. "Well then, this ought to be fun!"

**XXX**

Bridgett had taken little notice of Solude's approach, her attention on the singers on the karaoke stage. "Excuse me?" the warrior said in a pleasant voice. "I wonder if this seat's taken?"

For a few seconds, Bridgett had taken an assessment of this newcomer. Although she didn't seem to be a threat, the dhampir could tell by her emotions that she had _**other**_ matters in mind. That… and the way she noticed how Solude was eyeing her somewhat large breasts! "Uh… not at this moment…" she began.

"Fine, I'll make myself at home!" Solude interrupted, seating herself close to Bridgett. "You know," she began, still making fleeting glances at the girl's bosom, "I couldn't help but to notice your stunning eyes!"

"That's strange," Bridgett said, glancing over Solude's left shoulder. "From the looks of it, my eyes seem to be the _**least**_ on your mind."

Solude blinked, surprised at how Bridgett noticed. "Guilty as charged!" she chuckled, oblivious to the figure walking-up behind her. "Listen, I've got some cash on hand, so why don't we head over to the upstairs rooms and get to know each other better?"

Just about then, Solude felt someone tapping her left shoulder from behind. Not even bothering to look back, she hissed in a low voice, "Go away… I'm operating here!"

"I noticed," came the annoyed response.

"_**ACCCKK!" **_Suddenly finding herself sweating bullets, Solude had to force herself to look behind, much to a giggling Bridgett's delight. Sure enough, Rally was standing behind her, looking somewhat perturbed. "R-R-Rally?"

"Hi, Solude!" the dusky vampire replied, her voice's tone unchanged. "Up to your usual tricks, I see… preying on young, vulnerable girls!"

"Uh… uh…" Solude's face showed it all… embarrassment as well as blind panic! "W-w-wait a minute…" she stammered, suddenly pointing to Rally and Bridgett alternatively.

"If you're wondering, yeah me, Master and Moria are still together!" Rally then thumbed behind her and added, "Why don't you do me a favor… make like an egg and beat it!" Deciding not to hesitate, Solude teleported herself away to the table and back to the bar, where she shot Juri, Ryoko and Minagi dirty looks, the other three laughing behind their hands.

Taking Solude's place in the seat, Rally sat herself next to Bridgett. "I'm sorry I had to leave you back there to face that sexual predator," she began, "but I had to call the mansion to make sure nothing is going to ruin this evening."

"Well that's alright, Rally," Bridgett replied, patting the dusky vampire's hand. "I already knew the motivations of that woman wasn't _**exactly**_ to my benefit, if the way she was eyeing my chest was any indication."

Rally just chuckled. "She tried to do the same thing to Moria the first time we took her here," she admitted. "But at least she's a good fighter. When those S.H.I.E.L.D. bastards busted in over a year back, both Solude _**and **_Moria stood beside each other and fought them off! Gained a great deal of respect for her, Solude did."

"Remarkable story," Bridgett said, picking up her water glass. "And Rally, thank you for the dinner tonight."

"You're welcome," Rally said. "Well, the night's still young, so maybe we can do a little dancing before…" she stopped when she noticed a shocked look on Bridgett's face. "What's wrong? Is Solude back?" Bridgett just shook her head as she pointed over the dusky vampire's shoulder. Alarmed, Rally quickly spun around – and a big smile broke from her face! "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Hey _**yourself**_, my friend!" the human version of Rally, who was accompanied by Misty Brown, replied. "I was wondering when I'd run into you again!"

"Be lucky I didn't bring my gun!" the vampire Rally laughed. "For a minute I thought that Heinkel Wolfe might be sneaking up to cap me!"

"Uh… yeah. Look, Juri told me what had happened in your London," the human Rally said. "From what I was told, the town was lucky to be still standing."

The vampire Rally just shrugged. "Just Millennium and Iscariot's bad luck, I guess." Then she remembered about Bridgett. "Oh, sorry, this is Bridgett Healy! She's eighteen today, so I'd thought I'd take her out!" For her part, Bridgett just waived, still in a bit of a shock.

"Oh? Anything happen between you and Seras?" Misty asked, concerned.

The dusky vampire shook her head. "No, nothing of the sort, Misty," she replied. "In fact, between Master and Moria, I'm glad I'm a vampire or I would've died from exhaustion!" That got a laugh from the human Rally and Misty – as well as Bridgett, who finally came to her senses. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Me and my Rally finally set a date for our wedding!" Misty began. "We were going to ask Juri if she could host the event and cater it." She then produced a quantity of sealed envelopes from the handbag she was carrying, "As well as asking her to hand out invitations to those we know." She then fished through them and handed the vampire Rally one. "Here's yours' and Seras'!"

"Thanks!" the dusky vampire replied. "Does that mean Moria and Bridgett are invited as well?"

"Why not?" the human Rally remarked. "As long as they're with you, it's fine by us!"

"Okay! Then we'll see you at the wedding!" Rally then waived as her human counterpart and Misty left the table.

"Rally… how…" Bridgett began, finally finding her voice.

"Oh them? I literally ran into them when this place first showed-up," Rally explained. "Could've gotten hairy, but Juri was able to smooth things over."

"I see." Bridgett took another sip of water before saying further, "Rally, if you don't mind… I think I would rather pass on the dance," she lustily gazed at Rally, her mauvine eyes meeting with the vampire's orange-red ones, "and instead… explore the mysteries of the upper rooms Solude mentioned!"

Rally grinned. "I never thought you'd ask!" Holding up some keys, she added, "Care to join me?"

"Of course!" Bridgett replied, almost breathlessly. And as one, both of them left the table and proceeded upstairs…

…While sitting at the bar, Solude watched – with tears flowing like waterfalls – at the whole spectacle! "My night's ruined!" she whimpered. "How come that damn vampire gets all the blasted luck?"

"One wonders, Solude… one wonders!" Juri replied, winking at Ryoko as she sat there with her glass of colored ginger ale!

**THE END!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES – And with that ending, I officially signal an end to 'Night Angels Omakes – for the time being at least! And so, I can now concentrate on finishing the first arc of 'Night Angels', and starting on the next arc – which will be my take on the Millennium War, as well as working on 'Night Angels: Aftermath and Beyond'. Not to mention adding something from my first 'Arisugawa's Locket' fic, again thanks to Shanejayell!**

**BTW – If I get any decent requests I **_**MIGHT **_**consider creating a lemon story of Rally and Bridgett's night in the upper rooms. Like to have some encouragement to do it!**

**GUEST STARS (APPEARING OR MENTIONED)**

**Juri ****Arisugawa – "Revolutionary Girl Utena", created by Chiho Saito, and the property of Shogakukan/Viz Comics, J.C. Staff and Central Park Media/Software Sculptors.**

**Ryoko Hakubi – "Tenchi Muyo!" created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima and the property of AIC/Vap/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company.**

**Minagi – "Tenchi Muyo!" manga series, created by Hitoshi Okuda and the property of Kadokawa Shoten/Viz Comics.**

**Revy – "Black Lagoon", created by Rei Hiroe and the property of Shogakukan/Viz Comics, Madhouse Studios/Geneon Universal, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company.**

'**Whirlwind' Solude Schfoltzer, Princess Mil Varna, Maze (the female version) – Maze: The Mega-Burst Space, created by Satori Akahori and the property of Kadokawa Shoten, J.C. Staff and Central Park Media/Software Sculptors.**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
